


Wściekłość i wrzask

by idrilka



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Mentions of Forced Prostitution, Mentions of Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Są takie historie, które nie mogą skończyć się szczęśliwie, i to właśnie jest jedna z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wściekłość i wrzask

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został napisany w ramach pierwszego Big Bangu na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com). Z tego miejsca chciałabym serdecznie podziękować [Akzs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga) za wspieranie mnie podczas pisania, betę oraz cudowny [fanmix](http://khaleesiha.tumblr.com/post/33780404273/we-pull-the-bodies-out-of-the-lake-a).

**I**

_Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake  
and dress them in warm clothes again._

To zaczyna się mniej więcej tak (tak naprawdę Johanna nie pamięta już dokładnie, jak to wszystko naprawdę się zaczęło, ponieważ, wbrew temu, co mówią książki, takie szczegóły zacierają się potem w pamięci — książki to najwięksi kłamcy w historii świata, wiecie? — ale ta scena jest jedną z tych, które akurat pamięta doskonale, a skoro to i tak tylko opowieść, to może się równie dobrze zaczynać właśnie w ten sposób):

Finnick Odair krwawi.

.

Johanna patrzy na zwiniętą w pięść dłoń, jakby należała do kogoś innego, ale nie — to te same lekko nierówne paznokcie i zadarte skórki, i niewielka blizna biegnąca u podstawy kciuka. Jej knykcie pulsują bólem, zdarta skóra wciąż trzyma się uporczywie z jednej strony, drażniąc otwartą ranę, i Johanna zrywa ją zdecydowanym ruchem, zaciskając zęby. To dziwne wrażenie, trzymać w palcach coś, co przed chwilą było częścią ciebie, ale wygląda jak ciało obce, które masz ochotę odrzucić ze wstrętem. Johanna powoli rozprostowuje rękę.

Na białej ścianie widać czerwony, nieco zatarty ślad, w miejscu, w którym jej zaciśnięta pięść spotkała się z murem. 

Johanna klnie głośno (wszystko, co robi, jest głośne — tak, jakby chciała im powiedzieć: patrzcie na mnie, nadal tu jestem, nie zdechłam na arenie, tak, jak oczekiwaliście, więc _będziecie na mnie patrzeć_ , skurwysyny) i zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy nie poprawić kopniakiem. Kto by pomyślał. Johanna Mason jednak nie ma wszystkiego i wszystkich w dupie.

(To była tylko dwójka dzieciaków, głupia, tłumaczy sobie, nawet ich nie znałaś, idiotko, nie są warci twoich poobdzieranych knykci, za rok będą następni, a potem następni i następni, i ich też zaszlachtują jak świnie pod Rogiem Obfitości, podczas gdy ty będziesz patrzeć, jak krew tryska malowniczo z ich poderżniętych gardeł. Jakimś cudem, po tej stronie ekranu wszystko wydaje się być o wiele bardziej malownicze.)

To nawet nie chodzi o to, że Johanna czuje; może bardziej o to, że chciałaby czuć cokolwiek poza tą bezsilną wściekłością, która wypełnia ją po brzegi — chciałaby czuć żal, może smutek, może _cokolwiek_ , byle nie tę wściekłość. Gdyby popatrzeć na to z boku, byłoby to prawdopodobnie całkiem zabawne: jest wściekła dlatego, że jest wściekła; jakie to głupie, jakie dziecinne, ale Johanna mimo to czuje, jak wzbiera w niej krzyk. 

— Johanna? 

Ale ona nie słyszy, nie słyszy nic nic nic, jej świat jest tylko szumem krwi w uszach i czerwienią, i tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz daje się podejść. 

(Tylko ten jeden, jedyny raz nie zależy od tego jej życie — tak przynajmniej sądzi, ale potem, kiedy jest już po wszystkim, ta Johanna, której jeszcze nie ma, ale która będzie, śmieje jej się w twarz. _Głupia_. Jak mogła być tak naiwna. Oczywiście, że to właśnie ten moment upodobała sobie jakaś niezidentyfikowana siła wyższa czuwająca nad całym tym gównianym życiem Johanny, żeby zadać jej ostateczny cios; bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem.)

— No już, chodź, idziemy. — Mocne ręce łapią ją za ramiona i Johanna wyrywa się, uderza na oślep, a potem patrzy, jak Finnick Odair zbiera się z podłogi, wycierając grzbietem dłoni krwawiący nos. Być może byłaby bardziej zakłopotana tym, co właśnie zrobiła, gdyby nie była taka wściekła (zdecydowanie nadużywa tego słowa, powinna z tym coś zrobić), i naprawdę, Odair sam się o to prosił. _Nigdy_ nie zachodź Zwycięzcy od tyłu. Pewnych nawyków ciężko się wyzbyć, kiedy śpi się z nożem pod poduszką. 

— To damska toaleta, Odair — cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby, jakby to, że wtargnął tutaj nieproszony, usprawiedliwiało cokolwiek. — Czego chcesz? 

— Szukałem cię. Idziemy się napić — mówi, dotykając ostrożnie nosa, jakby bał się, że natrafi na wystającą spomiędzy rozerwanej skóry kość, na ten przyprawiający o mdłości przebłysk bieli, ale Johanna nie uderzyła dość mocno (następnym razem uderzy, przecież potrafi, zarąbała w końcu pięcioro ludzi siekierą, aż z ich twarzy została tylko miazga, pamiętacie?). 

— Zostaw go w spokoju, nic ci się nie stało — odpowiada Johanna zniecierpliwionym tonem. — Nawet krew już przestała lecieć. Jak jutro wstaniesz, to znowu będziesz tak piękny jak zawsze, więc nie histeryzuj.

Finnick patrzy na nią z uniesioną brwią, ale opuszcza ręce. W żółtawym świetle jego włosy błyszczą jak płynny metal, a skóra wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej złocista. Złoty chłopiec Kapitolu, doprawdy. 

— Skąd wiesz, że nie miałem planów na ten wieczór? 

Johanna mierzy go uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym wzrusza ramionami z obojętną miną.

— Przed chwilą sam powiedziałeś, że chciałeś iść ze mną pić. Mnie twoja brzydka gęba nie przeszkadza. 

Finnick odkręca wodę i przemywa ostrożnie twarz, krzywiąc się, kiedy dotyka obolałego nosa. Johanna nie wie, co o tym myśleć. O tym, że Finnick Odair stoi obok niej w damskiej toalecie, zmywając krew z twarzy i śnieżnobiałej koszuli (dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że kilka kropel kapnęło też na rękaw, może jednak uderzyła mocniej, niż jej się wydawało), i proponuje jej alkohol. Może to jakaś tradycja, bardziej doświadczeni mentorzy pilnujący, żeby ci, którzy po raz pierwszy wysłali dwójkę dzieci na rzeź, nie udławili się własnymi rzygami, zapijając się w trupa w zaciszu własnego pokoju. 

— To co, Odair, wyciągnąłeś najkrótszą słomkę? — Johanna śmieje się brzydko, nieco ochryple. — Wrobili cię w niańczenie mnie, żebym przypadkiem nie odwaliła kity na samym początku? Myślałam, że jeśli ktokolwiek przyjdzie z gorzałą, to będzie to Haymitch. 

Twarz Finnicka przybiera dziwny wyraz, a potem chłopak potrząsa głową. 

— Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to mogę udawać, że ktoś mnie przysłał. Wtedy nie będziesz się musiała przejmować tym, że komuś być może zależy — mówi, wzruszając ramionami, i to nie jest ten Finnick Odair, którego twarz spogląda z pierwszych stron kapitolińskich tabloidów, to nie jest nawet ten Finnick, który patrzył swoim ofiarom w twarz, kiedy umierały, bo nie był na tyle daleko, żeby odwrócić wzrok. (Później, dużo później Johanna przekona się, że to był ten prawdziwy Finnick, ten Finnick, który pojawiał się z rzadka, w tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy miał pewność, że nikt nie patrzy. Sam fakt, że było jej dane go poznać, oznaczał, że zaliczała się do tego niewielkiego grona osób, przy których czuł się bezpieczny. Nie będzie wtedy pewna, czy powinno jej to pochlebiać, czy raczej ją przerażać.)

.

Upijają się później w jego przestronnym mieszkaniu na ostatnim piętrze kilkudziesięciopiętrowego apartamentowca i Johanna nawet nie dziwi się, kiedy Finnick wyciąga z szuflady cienkie, ręcznie zwijane papierosy w brązowej bibułce i odpala dwa, trzymając oba w ustach, po czym podaje jej jednego z nich, a sam zaciąga się głęboko.

— Mój stylista by mnie zabił, gdyby mnie teraz zobaczył — mówi z ciężkim westchnieniem, wyciągając się na skórzanym fotelu i zamykając oczy. Johanna widzi tylko nieco rozmyte kontury jego twarzy. — Ale od czegoś trzeba umrzeć — dodaje. Johanna mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszy ciche, pełne pogardy parsknięcie. 

Nigdy wcześniej nie paliła papierosów — w Dystryktach i tak o nie ciężko, a w Kapitolu wyszły z mody już dawno temu (teraz palą je tylko ci, którzy chcą być ironicznie _retro_ ) — więc krztusi się przy pierwszym zaciągnięciu i przekonuje się, że smak jest ohydny, ale może to jak z seksem, przyjemność rośnie wraz z praktyką. Chyba mówi to na głos, bo z kanapy dochodzi ją cichy śmiech Finnicka. 

W połowie drugiego papierosa — przerywanego rumem popijanym ze szklanki, która sama w sobie mogłaby być bardzo ostentacyjnym dziełem sztuki, i kto wie, może jest, bo w końcu co Johanna może wiedzieć o sztuce, nic, tak naprawdę, bo i skąd — zrzuca buty i przechodzi boso do kuchni; kiedy opuszcza miękki plusz dywanu w kolorze czerwonego wina, czuje pod podbiciem chłód płytek i palce u jej stóp podkurczają się mimowolnie. Kiedy odwraca się przez ramię w stronę pokoju, Finnick patrzy na nią ze swojego miejsca na fotelu, na którym na wpół leży, na wpół siedzi, odchylając głowę w tył. 

W lodówce Johanna znajduje tylko smętne resztki jakiejś sałatki, jogurt, w którym utopiono kawałki kiwi i truskawek, i kilka butelek wody mineralnej. 

— Wygląda na to, że odkryłam tajemnicę twojej nienagannej figury, Odair — mówi, sięgając po wodę. 

W zamierzeniu miał być to żart, ale kiedy myśli o tym, że być może ma rację, robi jej się trochę niedobrze, nie tylko od alkoholu. Sama wciąż pamięta te tygodnie po powrocie do domu, tego prawdziwego, w Dystrykcie Siódmym, kiedy nie mogła nic przełknąć, mimo że po raz pierwszy od lat nie musiała chodzić głodna, a wszystko, co udało jej się w siebie wmusić, prędzej czy później i tak podchodziło jej z powrotem do gardła, pozostawiając po sobie palącą przełyk żółć. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby niektórym nigdy nie udało się z tego wyjść. Tak naprawdę Finnick byłby prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, którą by o to posądziła, ale już dawno nauczyła się, że pozorom nie należy ufać, szczególnie, kiedy w grę wchodzi Kapitol.

— Rzadko jadam w domu — odpowiada Finnick, przeciągając się leniwie. 

Johanna obserwuje, jak poruszają się mięśnie pod jego skórą, jego złotą, złotą skórą, zauważając, jak coś się w niej budzi, podnosząc ociężale głowę, niczym kot, który przebudził się ze zbyt długiej drzemki w słońcu. I wtedy Johanna _czuje_ — tym razem nie gniew, nie tę wypełniającą ją po brzegi wściekłość — ale jest to uczucie, którego nie potrafi nazwać, jakaś nieokreślona tęsknota za czymś, czego nie byłaby w stanie wyrazić, którą spycha z powrotem gdzieś głęboko, aż pozostaje po niej tylko niewyraźne wspomnienie rozchodzące się promieniującym, fantomowym bólem. 

Koniec końców, oferuje mu butelkę wody, którą Finnick przyjmuje z wdzięcznością, po czym wypija połowę jednym haustem. Mięśnie pracują przy każdym łyku, jabłko Adama podnosi się i opada rytmicznie. Johanna gapi się w sufit, na którym wykwitają cienie Kapitolu. Nie rozmawiają o tym, co oczywiste, bo i po co, to nie tak, że którekolwiek z nich mogłoby powiedzieć coś, czego to drugie jeszcze nie wie. 

— Myślałem, że będziesz inna — odzywa się w końcu Finnick i Johanna nie wie, jak zareagować. Co w ogóle można odpowiedzieć na takie _non sequitur_? Zwłaszcza, kiedy nie ukrywa się tak naprawdę, jaką jest się osobą (już nie, nie jak wtedy, na arenie, kiedy udawała, że w Dożynkach zostało wylosowane inne imię, a prawdziwa Johanna Mason nigdy nie opuściła granic Dystryktu Siódmego). 

— Ja też — odpowiada po chwili ciszy, nie tylko dlatego, że to prawda, ale może też dlatego, że jest mu to mimo wszystko winna, za wcześniej. — Myślałam, że będziesz inny. Media kłamią, kto by pomyślał, nie? 

W jej gardle rośnie śmiech, ale kiedy słyszy przytłumiony dźwięk przerywający ciszę, odkrywa z niejakim zdziwieniem, że to Finnick się śmieje, nie ona. Kiedy chłopak przekrzywia śmiesznie głowę, żeby popatrzeć na nią, rozłożoną na plecach na miękkim dywanie, Johanna zauważa, że jego oczy są szkliste i lśnią niezdrowym blaskiem w przygaszonym świetle lamp. 

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia — mówi, po czym bierze głęboki oddech, przytrzymuje go przez chwilę, a potem wypuszcza powietrze przez usta. 

Johannie wydaje się, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Finnick tylko odkłada szklankę, którą trzymał do tej pory w palcach jednej ręki, odchyla głowę do tyłu i zamyka oczy. Kiedy leży tak bez ruchu kilka minut, Johanna dochodzi do wniosku, że musiał zasnąć. 

Zbiera się z podłogi bez żadnej gracji, trzymając się kurczowo kanapy, aż ściany wracają na swoje miejsce, a podłoga znowu zaczyna stanowić solidne oparcie. 

Nie wie, co zrobiła z butami. 

Patrząc na własne bose stopy, pokryte cienką siateczką niewielkich żyłek biegnących promieniście od kostek w kierunku śródstopia, czuje się, jakby znowu miała dwanaście lat i przygotowywała się do pierwszych Dożynek. Pamięta, że matka kupiła jej na tę okazję nowe buty. Gdyby wtedy wyczytano jej imię z kartki, można by je było po prostu sprzedać. Ogłoszenie: _Buty dziecięce, prawie nienoszone_. 

— Gdzie idziesz? — pyta Finnick, patrząc na nią spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. — Jest późno. Zostań do rana. 

Wszystko w Johannie krzyczy, że powinna wyjść, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie; ona nigdy nie zostaje, zawsze odchodzi, tak właśnie się dzieje, bo nie może się dziać inaczej. To mechanizm przetrwania, najlepszy, jaki w sobie wykształciła. _Nie pozwól im podejść zbyt blisko_. Z daleka trudniej jest zranić. 

Johanna zostaje.

.

Budzi się nad ranem, zlana potem, czując w ustach gorzki posmak, a później wymiotuje do nieskazitelnie białej muszli w równie nieskazitelnie czystej łazience Finnicka, nie wiedząc, czy to wina alkoholu, czy czegoś jeszcze innego.

To coś, czego wam nie mówią: Zwycięzcy tak naprawdę nigdy nie opuszczają areny.

.

Igrzyska przychodzą i odchodzą, jak co roku, kiedy tylko jedno z dwudziestu czterech nazwisk zostaje zapamiętane na dłużej, niż zabiera zaczerpnięcie ostatniego oddechu, i Johanna wraca do domu. Finnick żegna ją na stacji (Finnick zawsze zostaje w Kapitolu dłużej niż inni Zwycięzcy, robiąc to, co zwykle robi Finnick Odair, kiedy skierowane są na niego flesze aparatów), podczas gdy Johanna niemal wychodzi ze skóry, będąc jednocześnie tak blisko i tak daleko od upragnionej (złudnej) wolności z dala od tego napawającego ją obrzydzeniem miejsca.

— Do zobaczenia niedługo, skarbie — mówi Finnick. 

Uśmiecha się nieszczerze, patrząc na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek tym wzrokiem, od którego wielu kapitolińskim kobietom (i równie wielu mężczyznom) miękną kolana. Johanna nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że za jej plecami stoi ktoś z kamerą. 

_Chleba i igrzysk_ , mówi pierwsza sentencja, jakiej uczą się dzieci Panem. To właśnie są ich igrzyska. 

Kiedy Finnick przyciąga ją do siebie zamaszystym ruchem (to ich przedstawienie, ich sztuka, ich tragedia w trzech aktach, na końcu ktoś musi umrzeć, wiadomo; i jak mogła być taka głupia, taka nieprzewidująca), Johanna wpada w jego ramiona, ale kiedy on całuje ją lekko w skroń — to jest tylko dla nich dwojga. 

— Uważaj na siebie — szepcze Finnick i brzmi to jak coś więcej, niż zwyczajowa formułka. 

Nie są przyjaciółmi (jeszcze nie), a przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż pozwoliłoby na to spędzenie kilku nocy pod rząd, pijąc i paląc, i gapiąc się w sufit w towarzystwie kogoś, kto też kiedyś myślał te wszystkie myśli, które przebiegają ci przez głowę ( _nie wiem jak dam radę to znowu wytrzymać w przyszłym roku nie wiem nie wiem nie wiem czy to kiedyś staje się prostsze nie na pewno nie przecież nie o to tu chodzi to nie ma być proste kurwa kurwa kurwa oczywiście że nie ma być proste ale może kiedyś…_ ). Ale nie są też dla siebie obcy, i może to właśnie o to chodzi. Żeby mieć kogoś, dla kogo nie jest się obcym.

.

Prawda jest taka, że Johanna nienawidziła swoich rodziców. Jej matka piła i czasami ją lała, a czasami po prostu zasypiała na brudnym łóżku w wymiętej, przepoconej pościeli i spała jak kłoda do następnego ranka — to były te dobre dni. Jej ojciec był niewiele lepszy, może tylko w tym, że on nigdy nie podniósł na nią ręki (właściwie to dobrze; jej ojciec był wielkim, potężnie zbudowanym drwalem i gdyby chciał, mógłby zabić Johannę — wtedy jeszcze młodszą i słabszą, niedożywioną i przeraźliwie chudą — jednym ciosem). W gruncie rzeczy, jej rodzice nie byli dobrymi ludźmi i Johanna nie płakała po nich specjalnie, kiedy przez nią zginęli (przez nią, przez nią, ofiary numer sześć i siedem na liście, proszę bardzo, to naprawdę nigdy się nie kończy). Płakała dopiero później, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że teraz nie ma już na świecie nikogo, kogo by chociaż trochę musiało obchodzić, co się z nią stanie, bo to — to było warte jej łez, a Johanna nie marnowała ich nigdy bez potrzeby.

Kiedy Johanna wraca do domu, witają ją tylko grube mury, od których wieje chłodem i oskarżycielskie twarze rodziców tej dwójki, którą posłała na śmierć. Johanna nie mówi im o tym, jak chlała na umór z Finnickiem Odairem, żeby wyrzucić ich twarze i imiona z pamięci, dokładnie tak, jak zrobią to mieszkańcy Kapitolu, ani o tym, jak zdarła sobie knykcie do krwi, usiłując wyrzucić z siebie tę wściekłość kryjącą się pod powierzchnią jej skóry i sięgającą daleko w głąb, aż do serca, bo Johanna tak naprawdę też nie jest dobra, dokładnie tak jak jej rodzice, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. (Po niej też nikt nie będzie płakał, wie to.)

Johanna spędza większość dni w samotności. Czasem pieprzy się z synem rzeźnika, który przynosi jej mięso dwa razy w tygodniu, ślicznym, piegowatym chłopcem o włosach koloru miedzi i szaroniebieskich oczach, którego mogłaby zmiażdżyć jednym ciosem siekiery, gdyby tylko chciała, ale istnieje więcej niż jeden sposób, by kogoś zniszczyć, więc Johanna oplata nogami jego biodra i pozwala się przyprzeć do ściany w przedsionku, podwija bluzkę, bo lubi, kiedy śliczny chłopiec całuje jej piersi i udaje, że nie widzi spojrzeń, które posyła jej po tym, jak kończą i Johanna wyciera się bezceremonialnie między nogami. 

(Johanna bierze, bierze bierze bierze, nie dając nic w zamian, ale przecież zostało już ustalone, że nie jest dobrą osobą, więc to ją chyba trochę tłumaczy, nieprawdaż? Tak właśnie robią źli ludzie, pod których skórą czai się wściekłość i wrzask, gotowe w każdej chwili wydostać się na zewnątrz.)

Czasami czuje się w czterech ścianach domu jak zwierzę w klatce i ma ochotę zdrapać sobie paznokcie do krwi, usiłując się wydostać, ale potem przypomina sobie, że w oknach i drzwiach nie ma krat. (Zadziwiające, jak łatwo jest o tym zapomnieć.)

Pewnego dnia przypadkowo łapie kątem oka swoje odbicie w lustrze i gdyby tylko nie zostawiła całego strachu na tamtej arenie, byłaby pewnie przerażona tym, jak bardzo obca wydaje jej się jej własna twarz, niemalże zwierzęca w swojej surowości. Pod jej oczami malują się głębokie cienie, a skóra wydaje się być zbyt ciasna, jakby nie należała tak naprawdę do niej. Myśli, że gdyby teraz otworzyła usta, wydobyłby się z nich tylko nieludzki skowyt. Może faktycznie prawdziwa Johanna Mason nigdy nie opuściła granic Dystryktu Siódmego. 

Zazwyczaj nie ma nikogo, do kogo mogłaby się odezwać, więc większość dni spędza w ciszy. Czasem snuje się po lesie między drzewami, myśląc o tym, że już prędzej wolałaby pracować, tak jak reszta tego cholernego dystryktu, chciałaby przychodzić do domu brudna i wykończona, tak wyczerpana, że mogłaby tylko upaść na nędzny barłóg udający łóżko i spać bez snów, a rano wybierać trociny z włosów i wyciągać drzazgi z palców, i tak samo następnego dnia, i następnego, i następnego, aż w końcu zdechnie jak bezpański pies i zakopią ją z mniej więcej taką samą pompą. Czemu nie? Taki był jej plan na życie, zanim nie usłyszała swojego nazwiska wyczytanego podczas Dożynek. Bo w czym tak naprawdę Johanna jest lepsza od tych wszystkich ludzi? Oprócz tego, że jest, jak widać, lepszą morderczynią, ale tym raczej nie należy się chwalić. 

Przez większość czasu zapomina, że w jej o wiele za dużym domu w wiosce Zwycięzców podłączony jest telefon, dlatego kiedy pewnego popołudnia dźwięk dzwonka wyrywa ją z niespokojnej drzemki, jej palce odruchowo zaciskają się na rękojeści noża. 

— Cześć, co słychać? — pyta znajomy głos, kiedy podnosi słuchawkę, ale Johanna domyśla się, że Finnick nie zadzwonił dlatego, że akurat zebrało mu się na pogaduszki. Domyśla się też, że zapewne są podsłuchiwani. 

— Cześć, Odair — odpowiada. Jej głos jest lekko zachrypnięty. — Co, już się za mną stęskniłeś? 

Po drugiej stronie zapada cisza, jak gdyby złotousty Finnick Odair, ulubieniec mediów, nie wiedział nagle, co powiedzieć. Johanna jest niemal pewna, że wie, czym jest tak naprawdę ta dziwna, urywana rozmowa i stara się nie zastanawiać, do czego zmusili go tym razem, czego nie może i pewnie nie chce jej powiedzieć. Nie rozumie tylko, czemu ze wszystkich Zwycięzców zadzwonił akurat do niej, bo Johanna nie jest przecież pierwszą osobą, o której myśli się w takich sytuacjach. Tak naprawdę nie wie nawet, skąd wziął jej numer. 

— Wiesz, jak to jest — odzywa się w końcu Finnick, śmiejąc się lekko w słuchawkę ( _jak on to robi, jak? Dlaczego nie krzyczy?_ Johanna nie potrafiłaby nie krzyczeć). — Dobrych rzeczy nigdy za dużo. 

— Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę.

Śmiech. 

— Ranisz mnie tymi podejrzeniami. 

Cała ta rozmowa jest tak idiotyczna, tak doskonale bezprzedmiotowa, że Johanna ma ochotę rzucić słuchawką o ścianę, aż kawałki plastiku rozprysną się po całej podłodze, ale są rzeczy, o których Zwycięzcy po prostu nie rozmawiają, więc jeśli takie pieprzenie to temat zastępczy, to proszę bardzo, Johanna może grać w tę grę. 

— Rób tak dalej, a _naprawdę_ cię zranię — żartuje, chociaż to niski żart, bardzo kiepski, ale nie ma lepszego na podorędziu. 

— Może ja lubię, jak boli? — rzuca Finnick i Johanna czuje, jak zawartość żołądka podchodzi jej do gardła, bo jest w tym pytaniu jeszcze coś, coś brzydko prawdziwego i fałszywego zarazem, coś, o czym Johanna stara się z całej siły nie myśleć ( _nie po to na dobrą sprawę zabiła własnych rodziców, nie po to, żeby teraz ktoś jej przypominał o tym, od czego uciekła_ ) i jest niemal wściekła na Finnicka, chociaż sama nie wie, za co. 

(Za to, że nie trzymał się od niej z daleka, tak jak chciała, za to, że nie zamierzał jej potem zostawić w spokoju, za to, że teraz Johanna nie może mieć wszystkiego i wszystkich w dupie, i w zasadzie kiedy to się stało?)

— Są rzeczy, których naprawdę nie muszę o tobie wiedzieć, Odair — mówi zamiast tego. 

To w pewnym sensie kłamstwo.

.

Zima zakrada się tego roku jak złodziej i zostawia za sobą sine trupy skurczone jak groteskowe karykatury ludzkich istot. Na miejscowym cmentarzu kopią wtedy płytkie groby, odgarniają zamarzniętą na kamień ziemię i stawiają drewniane krzyże, chociaż nikt nie pamięta, skąd dokładnie wzięła się ta tradycja.

Kiedy umiera Antonia, jedna z tych nielicznych, z którymi Johanna dzieliła odizolowany świat Wioski Zwycięzców, wbrew samej sobie, idzie na pogrzeb. Na miejscu okazuje się, że oprócz grabarzy jest tam jedyną osobą. Nie ma nikogo, kto by się przejął bezzębną staruszką, która kiedyś zabiła kilkoro dzieci i została obwołana triumfatorką; nawet Blight nie przyszedł, chociaż znał Antonię lepiej niż Johanna. Tak naprawdę ona też niespecjalnie się przejęła i sama nie do końca wie, dlaczego stoi nad świeżym kopczykiem ziemi odcinającej się brunatnie na tle białego śniegu. 

Po powrocie do domu zastaje na progu koszyk, w którym leży kawałek sarniny i pęto kiełbasy z jałowcem, i niemal żałuje, że nie było jej w domu, kiedy przyszedł Gustav, bo pod jej skórą pulsuje pragnienie zniszczenia czegoś pięknego. Czasami myśli, że mogłaby go uderzyć, mogłaby go ugryźć aż do krwi, przeorać plecy paznokciami, które zostawiłyby długie, purpurowe pręgi, a potem białe blizny i kto wie, może by to lubił, może by mu się podobało, ale teraz przypomina sobie tę rozmowę z Finnickiem — _może ja lubię, jak boli?_ — i czuje gorzki posmak w ustach.

.

To niemal boleśnie stereotypowe — dzieciak, który gówno wie o życiu, myślący, że wie wszystko o miłości i ona, z premedytacją niszcząca tę niewinność wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż na nowo, tylko dlatego, że może i chce, tylko dlatego, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ją powstrzymać.

Kiedy Gustav szepcze _kocham cię_ w zagłębienie pomiędzy jej piersiami, Johanna śmieje mu się w twarz i dochodzi kilkanaście uderzeń serca później, wciąż się śmiejąc. 

— Uwierz mi — mówi później do niego — mnie nie warto kochać.

.

Opowiada o tym Finnickowi, kiedy ten dzwoni następnym razem. Nie robi tego często (Johanna nie robi tego nigdy), zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy akurat jest sam w Kapitolu ( _na specjalne zaproszenie_ , tak się to ładnie nazywa), ale od czasu do czasu wybiera jej numer i rozmawiają o niczym w szczególności, bo oboje rozumieją to wszystko, co zawiera się w pauzach na nabranie oddechu.

Tym razem Finnick się nie śmieje. 

Johanna akurat pije, bo dlaczego by nie, czasami jej się zdarza, ale nie jest i nie będzie Haymitchem ( _nie będzie, nie będzie_ ; Johanna trochę pogardza takimi ludźmi, chociaż wie, że to tak naprawdę nieważne, co pomaga, tak długo, jak faktycznie pomaga, przynajmniej w ich sytuacji, i nie ma prawa nikogo osądzać). Jeśli jej głos jest trochę zbyt ochrypły, to tylko wina alkoholu. 

— Widzisz, ja jestem zła — mówi z przekonaniem, trzymając gwint butelki w dwóch palcach. Kiedy patrzy w lustro wiszące na przeciwległej ścianie, spoglądają na nią dzikie, błyszczące niezdrowo oczy.

— Zdradzę ci sekret. — Finnick ścisza głos do szeptu. — Każdy z nas jest. 

To niemal zabawne, jak łatwo w jego obecności zapomnieć, że Finnick też zabijał, że w jego żyłach też krąży to czerwone pragnienie krwi, które czasem śpiewa w ciele Johanny, zagłuszając wszystko inne, i, koniec końców, w ostatecznym rozrachunku Finnick Odair jest tylko gloryfikowanym mordercą, jak oni wszyscy. Że nie jest w niczym lepszy od Johanny. Że też ma w sobie wściekłość i wrzask. 

— Nie pamiętam już ich twarzy — mówi Johanna, a propos niczego. 

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie panuje cisza. 

— To dobrze — odpowiada w końcu Finnick, nie próbując nawet udawać, że nie wie, kogo Johanna ma na myśli. — Nie wyciągaj ich na powierzchnię. Niech zostaną tam, gdzie są. 

Nie pyta go, czy on w swoich snach wyciąga ciała z jeziora.

.

— Nie licz na to, że kiedykolwiek będą cię kochać — mówi Blight na kilka miesięcy przed kolejnymi Dożynkami — skoro co roku przywozisz im dwa akty zgonu.

To nie tak, chce mu powiedzieć Johanna, to zupełnie nie tak nie tak nie tak, jej nikt nie kochał nawet wcześniej i nikt nigdy nie będzie jej kochał, ani teraz, ani później; tak właśnie została napisana jej rola: jest tą odrzuconą, tą, która niszczy tak, jak została zniszczona, tą, która nie chce i może nie potrafi kochać (taki drobny defekt, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni). Zmian w scenariuszu nie przewidziano. 

— Nie wiem, skąd wrażenie, że chcę być kochana — odpowiada ostrym tonem, patrząc Blightowi prosto w oczy. — Poza tym takiemu Finnickowi Odairowi to jakoś nie przeszkodziło. 

Blight śmieje się, śmieje się tak, jakby Johanna opowiedziała mu najzabawniejszy żart, jaki słyszał w życiu. 

— Skarbie — mówi i w Johannie coś zaczyna się gotować; to, że jest od niego o połowę młodsza i o połowę mniejsza nie znaczy, że może się zwracać do niej tak protekcjonalnie — ty w niczym nie przypominasz Finnicka Odaira. 

Ta uwaga nie powinna jej tak zaboleć, nie powinna sprawić, że Johanna ma ochotę wydrapać mu oczy i splunąć mu w twarz, powiedzieć: _gówno wiesz, Blight, gówno wiesz, wszyscy jesteśmy źli, bez wyjątku, wszyscy jesteśmy siebie warci, tak, on też i ty też, ty pierdolony hipokryto_ , ale tylko zaciska dłonie w pięści, tak, że paznokcie zostawiają czerwone ślady, które zamieniają się potem w blade półksiężyce i wychodzi, wściekła, trzaskając drzwiami. 

Ten gniew gotuje się w niej długo, powoli, tuż pod powierzchnią skóry, chociaż Johanna sama nie wie do końca, na kogo i dlaczego jest tak wściekła, ale kiedy Finnick dzwoni następnym razem, nie odbiera telefonu i pozwala, by jego donośne brzęczenie przerywało raz po raz tę martwą ciszę, która panuje w jej domu. Finnick poddaje się dopiero po pół godziny i Johanna jest nieco zawiedziona, kiedy nie słyszy kolejnego dzwonka, jak gdyby była w stanie zmierzyć w ten sposób, jak bardzo mu zależy (odpowiedź: _niewystarczająco_ ).

Kiedy puka potem w okno pokoju Gustava, nie myśli o tym, co zrobi, kiedy on otworzy (jeśli otworzy), wie tylko, że cokolwiek to będzie, zostawi na ich skórze ślady wykwitające jak sinofioletowe kwiaty, ślady, które być może przypomną jej, że nie została na tamtej arenie. 

Tak właśnie działa Johanna — siłą rozpędu, bo boi się, że gdyby zatrzymała się chociaż na moment, gdyby ten gniew przestał ją napędzać, to mogłaby po prostu zostać w miejscu, niezdolna do zrobienia kolejnego kroku, aż wreszcie cały świat zostawiłby ją w tyle i umarłaby sama, zapomniana przez wszystkich. Chociaż czy nie wszyscy właśnie tak umierają, koniec końców? W samotności, uwięzieni w izolatce własnego umysłu. To bez różnicy, ile osób będzie po nich płakać.

.

Johanna nie przeprasza za poprzedni raz, przepraszanie jest zupełnie nie w jej stylu, a Finnick nie pyta, dlaczego nie podniosła wtedy słuchawki. To takie łatwe — ta rutyna, w którą popadli, nie wiedząc do końca, kiedy; tak, jakby to się stało, gdy oboje akurat patrzyli w drugą stronę — niemal zbyt łatwe, zbyt bezpieczne, zbyt znajome, i Johanna nie powinna, nie powinna, bo to nie może się dobrze skończyć, wie to, ale — tak samo jak wtedy, tamtej nocy w mieszkaniu Finnicka — nie ucieka, wbrew samej sobie.

— Kiedy wracasz? — pyta zamiast tego. — Do Kapitolu.

— Wracasz? — W głosie Finnicka pobrzmiewa nuta rozbawienia, pod którą kryje się coś jeszcze, jakaś pustka, której nie było tam wcześniej. — Ja _wracam_ do Czwórki tylko na Dożynki, a potem znowu do Kapitolu, tym razem z dwójką dzieciaków, których i tak nie przywiozę z powrotem do domu. 

To kolejna rzecz, której wam nie mówią: czasami rodzice trybutów nienawidzą Zwycięzców za to, że oni mieli czelność przeżyć, podczas gdy sami nie byli w stanie przekazać tego sekretu ich dzieciom. (Prawda jest taka, że nie istnieje żaden sekret, trzeba tylko żyć, podczas gdy wszyscy inni umierają, to takie proste.)

Johanna chce krzyczeć, chce krzyczeć, krzyczeć, krzyczeć, aż wykrzyczy z siebie całą tę wściekłość i nie zostanie w niej nic poza pustą skorupą. Dlaczego _on_ nie krzyczy? Na to pytanie wciąż nie znalazła odpowiedzi. 

To jeden z tych dni, kiedy czuje się jak zwierzę w klatce i nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca, ma ochotę wydrapać sobie paznokciami wyjście spomiędzy tych zimnych, kamiennych ścian, w których wszystkie dźwięki rozchodzą się pustym echem, a potem biec, biec tak długo, aż braknie jej tchu, czując na twarzy wiatr smagający ją po policzkach i plączący jej długie, ciemne włosy. W takie dni tęskni za szumem morskich fal, które widziała tylko raz, podczas swojej wizyty w Dystrykcie Czwartym, po tym, jak wygrała swoje Igrzyska. Było w tym coś pięknego, coś pięknego i przerażającego jednocześnie — wzburzone morze uderzające z głuchym łoskotem o wysoki klif, spienione fale rozbijające się o skałę, dziki, nieposkromiony żywioł, tak jak ona sama. Być może, gdyby mogła wtedy wypłynąć tak daleko, że straciłaby z oczu brzeg, poczułaby się wreszcie wolna, choćby na moment. Być może nie musiałaby już nigdy wrócić, zostałaby tam, pośród fal, na dnie, kolejne ciało w głębinie ( _gdzie były oczy, perła lśni_ ; tak właśnie by ją znaleźli, wyciągnęliby ją na powierzchnię, otulili ciepłym płaszczem jak coś cennego, kruchego i delikatnego, a Johanna zaśmiałaby im się w twarz). 

_Zabierz mnie nad morze_ , chce powiedzieć do Finnicka, chce zażądać, niedobra, samolubna Johanna, chociaż wie, że w domu czeka na niego mała, szalona Annie o długich, ciemnych włosach splątanych słonym wiatrem wiejącym od morza i oczach szarych jak ocean w czasie sztormu, i że jeśli musiałby wybierać, to w jego niekompletnym, skurczonym sercu znajdzie się tylko miejsce dla jednej z nich, dlatego Johanna nie każe mu dokonywać wyboru. 

— Johanna? 

— Co my tu tak właściwie robimy, Finnick, co? — pyta. Siedzi na podłodze, z plecami opartymi o ścianę, od której bije chłód, na który nie pomaga nawet ciemnozielony sweter z miękkiej wełny zarzucony na ramiona. 

— Czy rozpatrujemy tu problem filozoficzny? — Johanna słyszy w słuchawce jego cichy śmiech. — Skąd to pytanie? 

— Wiesz co, nieważne, zapomnij. 

Przez chwilę panuje między nimi cisza, taka zwykła, najzwyklejsza cisza, w której nie ma nic niezręcznego, bo widać tak to właśnie wygląda pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Kto by pomyślał. 

— Co możemy — odpowiada wreszcie Finnick. — Tak brzmi odpowiedź, Jo. Robimy, co tylko możemy. Tylko tyle nam pozostało. 

To pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy zwraca się do niej w ten sposób. Johanna nie myśli o tym, że mogłaby do tego przywyknąć.

 

**II**

_Sorry  
about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine._

W tej historii nie ma bohaterów. Wystarczyłoby zapytać którekolwiek z nich, a odpowiedź zawsze byłaby taka sama. W tej historii nie ma bohaterów, bo bycie bohaterem zakłada, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku coś się zyskuje. Oni uczą się tylko, jak tracić.

(Być może, gdyby pozwolono im być prawdziwymi bohaterami, ich historia skończyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. Tego już nigdy się nie dowiemy. Tak naprawdę nikt nie ponosi za to winy.)

.

Kapitol wciąż jest tak samo jasny i głośny, jak zapamiętała. Tym razem przywiozła ze sobą dwójkę trzynastolatków, słabych i chorowitych, i wie, że w tym roku też zarżną ich pod Rogiem Obfitości, a ona będzie mogła pójść upić się z Finnickiem w jego klinicznie czystym mieszkaniu na ostatnim piętrze apartamentowca, żeby potem rano rzygać do nieskazitelnie białej muszli, ale na razie musi udawać, że cały ten cyrk ma jakikolwiek sens. To byłby całkiem dobry żart, w nieco innych okolicznościach.

Na dworcu wpada na Finnicka, zupełnym przypadkiem, on też właśnie przyjechał ze swoimi trybutami, którzy podążają w ślad za nim w niemym stuporze. 

(Jemu też wylosowano młodych. Dziewczynka nie może mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat, chłopiec może czternaście — i, prawda, Finnick miał czternaście lat, kiedy wygrywał swoje Igrzyska, ale nie każdy jest Finnickiem Odairem, on sam musi o tym wiedzieć aż zbyt dobrze.)

— Johanna — mówi, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w policzek. Przed ich oczami rozbłyskują flesze aparatów. Johanna może sobie wyobrazić nagłówki w jutrzejszej prasie. 

— Pomyślnych Igrzysk — odpowiada ze sztucznym uśmiechem, niemal idealnie naśladując kapitoliński akcent. Zawsze miała do tego dryg. 

— I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja — kończy Finnick. Oboje wiedzą, że to tylko kod. 

_Pieprzyć Kapitol_ ; to właśnie mówią naprawdę, uśmiechając się do kamer, ulubieńcy stolicy. To ich mała, prywatna rewolucja. 

— Zobaczymy się później — obiecuje Finnick.

Johanna potakuje bez słowa, a potem prowadzi swoje owieczki na rzeź.

.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, cała czwórka umiera pod Rogiem Obfitości. Johanna przez długą chwilę wpatruje się w ekran, na którym widać rozłupane czaszki jej dziewczyny i chłopaka mentorowanego przez Finnicka; spomiędzy plątaniny zakrwawionych włosów widać gdzieniegdzie prześwitujący mózg. To była krótka, brzydka, litościwa śmierć — taka, o którą powinni modlić się wszyscy. Pozostała dwójka ich trybutów zginęła o wiele mniej spektakularnie: jedno od dźgnięcia nożem, drugie od strzały, nic nadzwyczajnego, nic, na czym oko kamery mogłoby się zatrzymać dłużej niż na ułamek sekundy.

Ich praca tutaj dobiegła już końca. 

— Chodź, idziemy — mówi Finnick, łapiąc ją za ramię. To niemal jak _deja vu_ , tyle, że tym razem żadne z nich nie krwawi. (To nic trudnego, wystarczy uderzyć, wystarczy przyłożyć odpowiednio dużo siły, by rozległ się chrzęst łamanej kości, to znajome uczucie, _pamięć mięśniowa_ , poznajesz? — oczywiście, że tak, oni nie są w stanie zapomnieć, jak to się robi, tego się nie zapomina.) 

Finnick musi myśleć o tym samym, bo kiedy przekraczają próg jego mieszkania, mówi:

— Tym razem przynajmniej jestem w jednym kawałku. 

Johanna prycha cicho. 

— Nie przesadzaj, nie jesteś ze szkła. Tak, jakbym taka mała, niepozorna ja mogła coś zrobić komuś takiemu jak ty, no błagam. 

To kłamstwo, w więcej niż jednym sensie. Johanna potrafi ranić, to jedna z tych rzeczy, które zawsze przychodziły jej bez trudu, więc rani (bo nie zna niczego innego, to w gruncie rzeczy dość smutne), a Finnick przyjmuje każdy cios, który mu wymierza, nawet jeśli później zgina się w pół. Johanna trochę go za to podziwia. 

Może tak samo jest z Annie, myśli, z biedną, szaloną Annie, która też rani, nawet, jeśli nie jest tego świadoma. ( _Nie znam cię, Finnick_ , _Kim jesteś? Zostaw, puść!_ , _Finnick? Dlaczego płaczesz?_ ) Może to dlatego Finnick ma taką wprawę. 

Ale to wrażenie _deja vu_ szybko ją opuszcza — tym razem jest inaczej, tym razem znają swoje prawdziwe twarze i wiedzą, jak brzmią ich głosy w ciemnościach, podczas gdy dzielą ich od siebie setki mil. Tym razem Finnick kładzie jej głowę na kolanach bez obawy, że Johanna zafunduje mu wstrząs mózgu, skopując go bezceremonialnie z kanapy, po czym podaje jej ręcznie zwijanego papierosa w brązowej bibułce. 

Prawda jest taka, że Johanna ma ochotę go odepchnąć, ma ochotę zepchnąć go na ziemię, a potem biec, biec byle dalej, bo jeśli on zrobi jeszcze jeden krok, to znajdzie się zbyt blisko, a na to Johanna nie może ( _nie chce_ ) sobie pozwolić. Ale, po raz kolejny, nie robi nic, zupełnie wbrew jakiejkolwiek logice i własnemu instynktowi przetrwania, bo to przecież Finnick, _Finnick_ , znajomy i oswojony pod jej dotykiem. 

— Myślisz, że kiedyś nam się uda? — pyta Johanna. 

— Hm? — Finnick odchyla głowę, by na nią spojrzeć i oblizuje kącik ust. Jego oczy wydają się być lekko nieobecne i Johanna nie jest pewna, czy wcześniej, kiedy zniknął nagle z Loży Zwycięzców na kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk, żeby wrócić jakiś czas później, w nieco zmiętej koszuli, nie wziął czegoś jeszcze. Nie zdziwiłoby jej to. 

— Przywieźć kogoś z powrotem do domu — wyjaśnia. 

On już raz to zrobił, myśli, przywiózł ze sobą cień Annie Cresty, ale cień to i tak więcej, niż ona ma do zaoferowania. 

Kiedy zapada cisza, Johanna słyszy tłumy bawiące się na ulicach, podczas gdy na rękach dzieci, które wysłali na arenę, żeby wymordowały się nawzajem, nie zaschła jeszcze nawet krew, i w tym momencie nienawidzi ich i pogardza nimi wszystkimi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bardziej, niż sądziła, że to możliwe. Gniew wzbiera w niej jak wielka, czerwona fala, która zmywa wszystko na swojej drodze, pozostawiając za sobą spustoszenie i gruzy. Tak właśnie wygląda jej ciało — plac boju, który nigdy się nie kończy. Woli nie zastanawiać się, jak wygląda w środku ciało Finnicka. ( _Kości z których wyssano szpik, kruszące się pod ciężarem desperacji._ )

Jej szminka zostawia na obrzeżu szklanki szkarłatne ślady (jak krew, myśli; wciąż pamięta, jak to jest mieć usta pełne krwi, czuć jej mdlący, metaliczny posmak na języku, mieć wrażenie, że jeśli jej nie przełkniesz, to się udusisz) i Johanna wyciera je palcem, a potem podsuwa opróżnioną szklankę Finnickowi, który ponownie ją napełnia. 

— Za tych, którym los nie sprzyjał — mówi potem on, unosząc swój kieliszek w toaście. Szkło uderza o szkło. 

— Nigdy się nie dowiedzą, że to oni wygrali naprawdę — odpowiada ona. Finnick uśmiecha się smutno. 

Tym razem Johanna, nawet nieproszona, zostaje do rana.

.

Kiedy Finnick wchodzi następnego dnia do kuchni, Johanna siedzi przy stole w koszuli (jego, ukradzionej z szafy, podczas gdy on spał) i przeżuwa mechanicznie kawałek tostu, odrywając każdy kęs palcami. Czerwona sukienka, w której przyszła wczoraj, leży w salonie na oparciu kanapy.

— Czuj się jak w domu — rzuca ironicznie Finnick, ziewając lekko, po czym kieruje się prosto w stronę ekspresu. 

— Nie ma kawy, sprawdziłam — informuje go Johanna ponuro, po czym wzdycha teatralnie. — Jesteś bezużyteczny, Odair. Ale tę koszulę to chyba sobie zatrzymam — dodaje po chwili namysłu. Finnick kradnie jej z talerza drugą połówkę tostu.

_Patrz, jak ładnie bawimy się w dom_ , chce powiedzieć Johanna, prychając z pogardą. _Patrz, jak stępiono nam kły_.

(Ale nie, to nieprawda, to tylko rzadki moment zawieszenia, chwila na nabranie oddechu, zmiana dekoracji przed drugim aktem, później wszystko potoczy się dalej tak, jak powinno, będzie krew na języku i słony pot spływający po ich ciałach, i krzyk wydobywający się z ich zdartych gardeł. Oboje o tym wiedzą.)

.

Wraca akurat z jednego z tych oficjalnych przyjęć, na które dostaje zaproszenia niemające nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek _prośbą_ — jednego z tych, gdzie musi mizdrzyć się do ludzi, dla których czuje tylko pogardę tnącą aż do szpiku kości oraz ładnie wyglądać, żeby dobrze prezentować się w obiektywie kamery, bo przecież Kapitol dba o swoich Zwycięzców (a przynajmniej o tych, których wciąż może pokazać światu) — kiedy znajduje na poduszce w swoim pokoju hotelowym kopertę z grubego, kremowego papieru i pojedynczą białą różę.

_Nie, nie, to tylko sen_ , myśli. To już się stało, to tylko sen, to musi być sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi, bo nie ma już nikogo, kogo mogliby użyć przeciwko niej, ofiary sześć i siedem, tylko tyle, nie będzie więcej — a później przecież Johanna sama wyrwała sobie serce i zjadła je, kawałek po kawałku, aż nie zostało nic, tylko jej usta pełne krwi i ziejąca dziura w jej wnętrzu, następna do kolekcji, tak, Johanna kolekcjonuje je wszystkie, kładzie ostrożnie pod szklanym kloszem jak w muzeum, a potem stawia kolejny krok, więc dlaczego, dlaczego to robią? 

( _Annie Cresta_ , napisane jest wewnątrz koperty, ale równie dobrze mogliby napisać: _Finnick Odair_ , bo Johanna nie ma złudzeń i wie, że Annie to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, które trzymają go przy życiu. Ona sama w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie jest wystarczająco ważna.)

I: _kurwa, kurwa, powinna była wiedzieć, powinna była wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy, nie daj im podejść zbyt blisko, dlaczego nie posłuchała, dlaczego_.

Przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu, a potem zdziera z siebie czerwoną jak jej nienawiść sukienkę, rozrywa zamek, szarpie za paski sandałów, które chwilę później uderzają o ścianę, niemal wyrywa z uszu kolczyki, zdziera naszyjnik, który toczy się po podłodze tysiącem migoczących odprysków, po czym wchodzi pod prysznic, wciąż w bieliźnie, i stoi pod strumieniem gorącej wody, czekając, aż ona miłosiernie zmyje z niej _Johannę_ , tak, że nie zostanie już nic, puste naczynie o pustych oczach. 

(Johanna nie jest jedną z tych, którzy dostępują miłosierdzia.)

Staje później przed lustrem, jednocześnie mając wrażenie, że obserwuje samą siebie, przyglądając się sobie z boku, i sięga po nożyczki. 

(Nie dostaną jej, nie dostaną, tylko to jej zostało, ta jedna rzecz, której nie zdołali jej odebrać. Mogą jej chcieć, ale jej nie dostaną. Nie tak, nie w ten sposób, dopilnuje tego.)

Johanna zamyka oczy i tnie, tnie na oślep, a potem na podłogę opada pasmo długich, ciemnych włosów, i następne, i następne, aż w końcu jej głowa staje się dziwnie lekka, i kiedy Johanna spogląda w lustro, widzi brzydkie, nierówne cięcia i krótkie kosmyki włosów, które odstają we wszystkich kierunkach. Tego właśnie chciała — oszpecić się, choćby na chwilę, sprawić, że własne odbicie stanie się jej obce. Trochę chce jej się płakać. 

— Johanna? Zostawiłaś…

Głos Finnicka zamiera w pół zdania (jak się tu dostał? kiedy? dlaczego?), a potem Johanna widzi jego odbicie w lustrze, widzi, jak zaskoczenie malujące się na jego twarzy zamienia się w niepokój. Nie odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, chociaż ich oczy spotykają się w lustrze, i nie odzywa się ani słowem, kiedy Finnick podchodzi do niej, wyjmuje jej nożyczki z rąk, a później zaczyna niepewnie wyrównywać najbardziej poszarpane pasma, tak, jakby chciał ją naprawić chociaż w ten sposób (głupi, kochany Finnick, powinien wiedzieć, że na to już za późno). 

— Co się stało? — pyta, chociaż Johanna wie, że tak naprawdę nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, nie wtedy, kiedy ona uderza zaciśniętą pięścią w środek lustra, które pęka promieniście pod jej ciosem, raniąc jej knykcie, sprawiając, że ich odbicia stają się zniekształconymi karykaturami i, och, o ileż to jest bliższe prawdy, o ileż bardziej realne wydaje się to, co Johanna widzi teraz w spękanej tafli, jakby oglądała samą siebie od środka. 

Całuje go wtedy, tylko raz, łapczywie, czując krew na języku — nie wie, czy należy do niego, czy do niej, ale czy to ważne, skoro i tak krwawią oboje? 

— Kurwa — syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wciąż niemal dotykają się wargami. — Szlag. 

Finnick odsuwa się nieznacznie i całuje ją w czoło, a Johanna ma ochotę go za to uderzyć, dokończyć dzieła, sprawić, że oboje wreszcie upadną na tym pobojowisku i jeśli będą mieli dużo szczęścia, to może już się nie podniosą.

.

— To blef — mówi potem Finnick, nie zważając na podsłuch, który z całą pewnością założony jest w pokoju, ale jego palce trochę zbyt mocno ściskają trzymaną w dłoniach szklankę wypełnioną do połowy lodowatą wodą, która skrapla się na ściankach. Z jednej strony to takie tanie, takie banalne, te pobielałe knykcie, ale jest w tym jednocześnie coś prawdziwego, coś, co sprawia, że Johanna niemal chce przykryć jego dłonie jej własnymi, byle tylko nie widzieć tego kurczowego chwytu, bo on sprawia, że wszystko nagle staje się rzeczywiste. — Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz i, co najważniejsze, Snow również to wie. Musi być bardzo zdesperowany, jeśli sięga po takie tanie zagrywki. Może Cashmere i Gloss zaczynają tracić na popularności.

Jego pełen pogardy uśmiech nie sięga oczu. 

Johanna nie pyta, dlaczego jej to robią, bo zna powód aż za dobrze. (Dlatego, że mogą. To niemal zabawne, jak podobni są w niektórych rzeczach — ona i ci, którymi tak pogardza.)

— Nie odważy się — ciągnie Finnick, trochę tak, jakby chciał przekonać też samego siebie. — Wie, że ma za dużo do stracenia. Że ma do stracenia _mnie_. To blef, Johanna — powtarza. — Nie rób tego. To blef.

Głęboki oddech. Jeden, drugi. 

— Wiem — odpowiada, po czym siada na nim okrakiem i pochyla się nad nim, dziwiąc się przez chwilę, że włosy nie opadają jej na twarz, ukrywając ich przed światem. 

Ich usta dzielą milimetry i Johanna czuje jego ciepły oddech na twarzy, na szyi; Finnick wpatruje się w nią przez długą chwilę, a później całuje ją, trochę desperacko, zachłannie, trochę niezgrabnie — stukają się zębami, Johanna śmieje się krótko, ochryple, a potem przygryza jego dolną wargę, wpycha mu język do ust, wdycha jego zapach (Finnick nawet tutaj wciąż pachnie jak słońce i sól) i bierze, bierze, bierze, niedobra, samolubna Johanna, bierze nawet to, co nie należy do niej. 

— Poczekaj, Johanna, poczekaj… — mówi Finnick szeptem, ale ona nie słucha, i:

— Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się — powtarza, a potem całuje go jeszcze raz i jeszcze, jakby czekała na to przez sto lat, właśnie na tę chwilę, kiedy zatapia zęby w jego szyi, zostawiając ślad, dowód na to, że Johanna Mason wciąż oddycha, że ten krater w kształcie serca wciąż pobudza jej gniewną krew do krążenia, i tak, to jest to, właśnie to, to uczucie, którego nie potrafiła nazwać, które było źródłem tego dziwnego, fantomowego bólu rozchodzącego się promieniście po ruinach jej ciała. 

Finnick zdejmuje jej stanik i zostawia na szyi wilgotny ślad ust, całuje zagłębienie pomiędzy piersiami. Johanna chwyta go za włosy, wbija paznokcie w skalp, rozkoszując się cichym sykiem, który ucieka spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych zębów, drugą ręką rozpina spodnie, koszulę, kiedy Finnick nagle chwyta ją za nadgarstki (Johanna szarpie się, mocniej obejmuje go udami, nie daje za wygraną, _nigdy_ , _nigdy_ , atakuje całym ciałem), a potem popycha w kierunku kanapy. 

Johanna chce poczuć go w sobie, chce, żeby wypełnił sobą choćby część jej pustki, czekała na to tak długo, tak bardzo, bardzo długo, że zapomniała w końcu, na co czeka (czy w ogóle kiedyś pamiętała?), ale Finnick rozchyla jej nogi, całuje wewnętrzną stronę uda i trzyma ją mocno — jego palce zostawią na jej skórze fioletowe siniaki, które nie zbledną jeszcze przez długi czas, i to jest dobre, myśli Johanna, _właściwe_ — a potem, _och, tak_ , właśnie tak, Johanna zarzuca mu nogi na ramiona, wbija pięty w łopatki, _nie powinien być w tym taki dobry_ , nie powinna tego chcieć tak bardzo. 

(Jeżeli tak ma to wyglądać, to zrobią to na jej własnych warunkach.)

— Przestań z tym walczyć — mówi w końcu Finnick, kiedy jego dłoń wędruje pomiędzy jej nogi, ale Johanna nie chce, nie może przestać, bo gdyby przestała walczyć, nie zostałoby jej już nic. 

Odpycha go nagle, a potem zsuwa się na ziemię i znów obejmuje jego biodra udami, ale tym razem oboje są nadzy i kiedy on wreszcie w nią wchodzi, Johanna przez chwilę zawisa ponad nim z lekko otwartymi ustami. Poruszają się powoli, ciało przy ciele, dłonie Finnicka na jej plecach, jej ręce zarzucone mu na szyję i to nie tak miało być, zupełnie nie tak, miało być szybko i ostro, mieli nie patrzeć sobie w oczy. 

(Mali kłamcy i ich wielkie kłamstwa.)

.

To taka brzydka klisza, wstyd, naprawdę, ale klisze są kliszami między innymi dlatego, że są prawdziwe, więc to tak właściwie nie jej wina, prawda?

(Powie później: _nie ma już nikogo, kogo bym kochała_ , i to będzie jednocześnie prawda i kłamstwo, największe, jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedziała.)

.

Nie pamięta, kto wygrywa Igrzyska w tym roku. W ogólnym rozrachunku to niemal nieistotne.

Kiedy wraca do domu, nie mówi _przepraszam_. Tak naprawdę nie mówi nic, do nikogo, przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. (Zastanawia się czasem, czy nie staje się przypadkiem taka jak Annie, powoli, ale równie nieuchronnie, i jakże odpowiednie zakończenie by to było, ilu ludziom by udowodniła, że mieli rację, Johanna Mason jest wariatką, proszę bardzo, mamy na to niezbity dowód.)

Nie tęskni za Finnickiem.

(Kłamstwo.)

To przecież nie tak, że go kocha. Johanna nie potrafi kochać.

(Kłamstwo.)

Może tylko chce mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto zna jej prawdziwą twarz. 

(To akurat prawda.)

.

Lato jest burzowe tego roku i powietrze pachnie ozonem oraz mokrą ziemią, liśćmi butwiejącymi powoli jak ciała rozkładające się w płytkich grobach. Johanna lubi deszcz, który spada na nią bezlitośnie z nieba i zmywa gniew, która sięga aż do kości; sprawia, że ubrania lepią się do ciała, a na skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka. Kiedyś, gdy miała jeszcze więcej złudzeń i dłuższe włosy, Johanna uwielbiała to uczucie, kiedy długie kosmyki przylepiały jej się do twarzy i szyi, ciężkie od wody. Czuła się wtedy, jakby wychodziła z jeziora. Gdyby wierzyła w odrodzenie, może właśnie tak by to określiła.

Jesienią do Dystryktu Siódmego przyjeżdża triumfatorka ostatnich Igrzysk. Johanna nadal nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. 

— Johanna Mason, to dla mnie zaszczyt — mówi wciąż bezimienna Zwyciężczyni, wyciągając do niej rękę na powitanie. Ach, tak, jedna z Zawodowców. Johanna zastanawia się, czy to ona zabiła któregoś z jej trybutów pod Rogiem Obfitości. 

— W takim razie niewiele musiałaś o mnie słyszeć — odpowiada, wydymając lekko usta. Zabiłaby teraz za jednego z papierosów Finnicka. 

Dziewczyna śmieje się, _śmieje się_ , jakby Johanna opowiedziała znakomity dowcip. Na litość, czego ich uczą w tej Dwójce? 

— Widziałam twoje Igrzyska — mówi, tak, jakby to było coś niezwykłego. _Wszyscy_ widzieli, jak Johanna Mason przerobiła piątkę dzieci na krwawą miazgę. — Byłaś niesamowita. 

Johanna uśmiecha się, obnażając przy tym lekko zęby. _Nadal potrafię gryźć_ , mówi, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać Finnicka Odaira — kontynuuje niczym niezrażona dziewczyna, i tym razem to Johanna ma ochotę wybuchnąć brzydkim, ochrypłym śmiechem. 

Och, jakie to idealne, jakże on będzie nią pogardzał, niemal tak mocno jak samym sobą. 

— Jesteście blisko, prawda? Widziałam was razem w telewizji. Naprawdę jest taki, jak mówią? — pyta.

Johanna wzrusza ramionami. 

— Zależy, kogo zapytasz. 

Dziewczyna unosi jedną brew. 

— Pytam ciebie — mówi. 

Johanna podnosi kieliszek do ust i patrzy na nią. Jest wysoka, wyższa od Johanny i atletycznie zbudowana. Ma ładną twarz o regularnych rysach i niebieskie oczy, piegi na nosie i policzkach. Rude włosy opadają jej na czoło. Johanna daje jej dwa miesiące. 

— Uwierz mi, złotko, nie chcesz usłyszeć odpowiedzi. 

Blight mówi jej potem, że ma na imię Octavia. _Oczywiście_ , że ma na imię Octavia, to imię kapitolińskich dzieci, które nigdy nie wrzucały karteczek, na których byłoby ono wypisane drżącą, niepewną ręką, do puli zgłaszających się po astragale; _oczywiście_ , że właśnie takie imię nosiłby ktoś, kto od dziecka był trenowany, by dostać się koniec końców do Kapitolu, tam, gdzie znajduje się miejsce takich jak ona. Szkoda, że żadne z nich nie wie, co czeka na nich po drugiej stronie. To niemal ironicznie zabawne.

.

— Żałuj, że cię tu nie było — mówi potem do Finnicka, przytrzymując słuchawkę ramieniem. — No, w zasadzie to ja żałuję, że cię tu nie było. Z nikim nie obgaduje się ludzi tak dobrze, jak z tobą.

— Poczekaj, muszę to gdzieś zapisać. Johanna Mason mnie _skomplementowała_. — W jego głosie słychać śmiech. 

— Pieprz się — odpowiada Johanna, z całej siły starając się nie uśmiechnąć. — Wiesz, ona chyba myśli, że ją przelecisz. 

— Nie byłaby pierwsza. — Johanna słyszy, jak Finnick wciąga głośno powietrze. Krótka pauza. — Szybko się uczą. 

Za oknem zbiera się na burzę, być może ostatnią w tym roku, i Johanna podchodzi do okna, by otworzyć je na całą szerokość, a potem stoi tam, oparta o parapet, patrząc na kłębiące się na horyzoncie chmury i pozwalając, by Finnick po prostu do niej mówił. Jej dom jest cichy i ciemny, i kiedy Johanna zamyka oczy, jej świat składa się z głosu Finnicka i grzmotów za oknem, a potem szumu deszczu uderzającego o ziemię. Czuje się wtedy niemalże _cała_.

.

Johanna nie sądzi, żeby dożyła starości. Zniszczenie to jej sztuka — jest w tym mistrzynią, wie, jak przyjmować i zadawać ból, ale wie też, że ludzie tacy jak ona wypalają się szybciej, gwałtownie i brutalnie, dokładnie tak, jak wiedli całe swoje życie.

Wie, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż. Wie, że nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci ( _nigdy_ ).

Kiedy Gustav mówi nieśmiało, że chciałby, żeby została jego żoną (że może kiedyś nauczy się go kochać i, na litość, jakie to żałosne, powinien sam siebie posłuchać), Johanna śmieje się najgłośniej, ale tak naprawdę niemal go żałuje ( _niemal_ ; powinien być mądrzejszy, powinien był wiedzieć, że od wielkiego, złego wilka należy się trzymać z daleka, to również jego wina). Widzi później przez okno, jak chłopak na moment opiera się o ogrodzenie ze zwieszoną głową i jeśli po jego twarzy płyną łzy, to maskuje je zacinający deszcz. Johanna nigdy nie dowiaduje się, jak było naprawdę. Niespecjalnie ją to obchodzi. 

(Zniszczenie to jej sztuka, a oto jej dzieło.)

Finnick jest taki sam jak ona, myśli później, nawet jeśli bezwiednie usiłuje się oszukiwać, nawet jeśli jakaś niewielka, choćby najmniejsza jego część sądzi, że będzie żyć długo i szczęśliwie z Annie — i, _naprawdę, Finnick, nie bądź naiwny, tacy jak my nie żyją długo i szczęśliwie_. 

Szczęśliwe zakończenia są dla tych, w żyłach których nie płynie nienawiść, przemoc i gniew.

.

— Och, Johanna — mówi tylko Finnick, kiedy ona przyznaje, co się stało z Gustavem, i w jej uszach brzmi to jak: _och, Johanna, dlaczego to zrobiłaś_ ; _och, Johanna, dlaczego złamałaś mu serce_ ; _och, Johanna, pomyśl, co mogłaś mieć, dlaczego nie chciałaś stać się lepsza, taka jak Annie_ ; _och, Johanna, ty niedobra, samolubna dziewczyno_.

Johanna rzuca słuchawką. 

Podnosi ją pół godziny później. (To pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy to ona wybiera jego numer.)

Nie mówi _przepraszam_ , ale wie, że on wyczyta to pomiędzy słowami, w rwanych pauzach na nabranie oddechu, bo tak to właśnie pomiędzy nimi wygląda; oboje wiedzą, jak ranić i przyjmować ciosy, a potem całować z ustami pełnymi krwi. To nie byłaby najgorsza rzecz, jaką sobie nawzajem zrobili. (Nie, to byłoby to pierwsze wyciągnięcie ręki. _Johanna Mason_. _Finnick Odair_. _Myślałam, że będziesz wyższy_.)

.

Dożynki w tym roku są parne i duszne, a deszcz wisi w powietrzu. Johanna stoi z boku podwyższenia w niewygodnych szpilkach i jeszcze bardziej niewygodnej, wąskiej sukience, która trochę zbyt mocno opina jej ciało. Jej usta są krwistoczerwone, jej oczy pociągnięte ciemną kredką. Wygląda drapieżnie, niemal wyzywająco, jest _głośna_ — wręcz ogłuszająca — i żywa; jest wszystkim tym, czego nie chce Kapitol. Wie, że właśnie patrzy na nią całe Panem. _Niech patrzą_. To oni ją stworzyli.

Obok niej stoi Rendwick, który w tym roku również ma być mentorem, i Johanna niemal współczuje temu dzieciakowi, który trafi pod jego opiekę. Rendwick jest jednym z tych Zwycięzców, którzy wygrali dlatego, że wszyscy inni umarli szybciej (jego Igrzyska trwały tylko dwadzieścia trzy godziny, zmieszańce porozrywały większość trybutów w całkowitych ciemnościach, wszystko kręcono w podczerwieni, Rendwick schował się najlepiej ze wszystkich, rekordowo niska oglądalność, na samym szczycie poleciały głowy). Nikt nie pamięta, jak właściwie został triumfatorem. Może tak jest lepiej. 

W tym roku dostaje im się para szesnastolatków. Rendwick mówi, że może tym razem przetrwają jatkę pod Rogiem Obfitości. Johanna wybucha tylko śmiechem, w którym nie słychać rozbawienia i mówi mu, że jest idiotą. 

Po tej rozmowie nie zamieniają już ani słowa przez całą drogę do Kapitolu. 

Pociąg, jak zwykle, wywołuje w niej klaustrofobię i Johanna krąży pomiędzy przedziałami, próbując zaczerpnąć oddechu, ale nawet płuca ją zdradzają. Nie pomaga nawet otworzenie wszystkich okien. 

W nocy, po tym, jak ich trybuci wreszcie idą spać (albo przynajmniej udają), Johanna robi sobie drinka i ogląda w swoim przedziale materiał filmowy z Dożynek w innych dystryktach. Finnick znowu dostał dziecko — chłopak nie może mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat. (Czasem zastanawia się, czy nie robią tego celowo.) 

W Dwunastce mają ochotniczkę. 

Johanna kręci głową z niedowierzaniem i parska pogardliwie. _Idiotka_. Chłopakowi, którego wylosowano razem z nią, Johanna daje nie więcej niż dzień.

.

— Myślisz, że mam szanse? — Błagalny wzrok, który mówi: _skłam, proszę, skłam, powiedz, że tak_. — Potrafię się posługiwać siekierą, jestem w tym dobra, więc może… Ty tak wygrałaś, prawda? Znalazłaś siekierę i… Więc może ja też mam szanse? Johanna?

Bryony jest najgorszym rodzajem trybuta — takim, który wierzy, że jest w stanie przeżyć. Takim, w którym wciąż tli się naiwna nadzieja, że Kapitol będzie grać fair. Johanna woli tych, którzy płaczą i histeryzują albo wpatrują się tępym wzrokiem przed siebie, a potem idą na rzeź, wiedząc, że ich akty zgonu zostały już podpisane. Ci są znieczuleni, zrezygnowani i pokonani już na starcie. Być może umierają łatwiej, szybciej, być może ich mięśnie nie są tak napięte, kiedy odchodzą bez walki, wiedząc, że i tak nie mieli nigdy żadnych szans. (Johanna nie może być tego pewna — ona sama była jedną z tych, którzy walczyli do końca, którzy przez chwilę _po_ nie rozumieli, że ta czerwień przesłaniająca im świat to krew ich ofiar spływająca im po twarzach — ale tak właśnie sobie to wyobraża.)

— Uciekaj — mówi Johanna, chociaż ma ochotę powiedzieć jej po prostu: _nie, nie masz szans, nie masz żadnych szans_ , bo tak właśnie wygląda prawda. Widziała przecież tego wielkiego brutala z Dwójki i dziewczynę o uśmiechu ostrym jak noże. Wie, że będą piękni i zabójczy. — Broń zdobędziesz później. Nie wdawaj się w jatkę pod Rogiem, tylko uciekaj byle dalej. Potem, kiedy nadal będziesz _żywa_ , zacznij obmyślać następny krok. Nie bądź głupia. Ci głupi umierają pierwsi. Myśl. 

Wie, że dziewczyna i tak jej nie posłucha.

.

Przychodzi do niego wieczorem, niedługo po tym, jak Bryony ginie pod Rogiem Obfitości. Tym razem Finnicka nie ma w Loży Zwycięzców, żeby powiedzieć: _chodź, Johanna, idziemy_ , nie ma go też w domu i Johanna siedzi pod jego mieszkaniem przez pół godziny, opierając się plecami o drzwi i skubiąc skórki przy paznokciach.

Kiedy on w końcu wraca, pachnie seksem i wodą kolońską, której nie używa, i ciałem innego mężczyzny. Bez słowa wpuszcza Johannę do środka, a potem przyciska ją do drzwi i całuje tak, jak nikt nigdy jej nie całował, z desperacją, wygłodniały, jak gdyby chciał ją pochłonąć, wchłonąć jej zapach, jej esencję, aż nie zostanie z niej nic nic nic. Jak gdyby na całym świecie istniała tylko ona. Jak gdyby to było _ważne_. Nigdy nie nienawidziła go bardziej niż w tej chwili. 

Przygryza jego wargę, aż czuje, jak skóra pęka pod jej zębami i smakuje jego krew na czubku języka. Jest zadziwiająco słodka. 

Nie jest w stanie znaleźć słowa na określenie tego, co robią. Nie pieprzą się, nie, to nie jest ten ostry, niemalże bezosobowy seks, który sobie wyobrażała za każdym razem, kiedy myślała o Finnicku, z ręką między nogami. Nie kochają się, na to jest między nimi zbyt wiele gniewu i desperacji. To ten dziwny stan gdzieś pomiędzy, zawieszenie w próżni. Johanna, która nie wie już, kiedy on znalazł drogę pod jej skórę, w miejsce, z którego nie jest w stanie go wyrwać, nawet gdyby chciała. I Finnick — Finnick, który w domu, w tym prawdziwym życiu, nie w tym okaleczonym, niekompletnym, które dzieli tutaj z Johanną, pieprzy swoją małą Annie, zapewne na kolanach, nabożnie, jakby modlił się do jej rozłożonych nóg. 

Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie modliłby się do Johanny.

.

— Pomyśl, to moglibyśmy być my. W innym życiu.

Johanna patrzy na tragicznych kochanków z Dystryktu Dwunastego (i proszę, kto by pomyślał, zakochany chłoptaś jednak nie zginął pierwszego dnia; nie szkodzi, wszystko jeszcze przed nim) i prycha pogardliwe.

— Nie, nie moglibyśmy — mówi. — Kurwa, Finnick, popatrz na nas, kto by to kupił. 

Nie, to nie mogliby być oni, tam nie byłoby rzewnych zapewnień o miłości, ckliwych historyjek o wieloletniej tęsknocie i ukradkowych spojrzeniach z daleka. Oni zderzyliby się z siłą huraganu i zostawiliby po sobie krew spływającą z kącików ust, ruiny i zgliszcza. Widzowie kochaliby ich w tamtym momencie, młodych i pięknych, i gniewnych, a potem i tak pozwoliliby im umrzeć. 

Finnick patrzy na nią z drugiego końca kanapy. 

— Czasami zupełnie nie wiem, co z tobą zrobić — przyznaje. 

Pauza.

— Nie martw się, ja też. 

Nie mówi mu, że i tak zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

.

To właśnie jest ich życie, najlepsze, na jakie ich stać. Johanna co wieczór przychodzi do mieszkania Finnicka; kiedy akurat go nie ma, otwiera drzwi kluczem, który dostała tamtej nocy, pierwszego dnia Igrzysk ( _Weź go, przynajmniej nie będziesz musiała czekać pod drzwiami_ ) i siedzi na kanapie w zupełnych ciemnościach. Czasami włącza telewizor — wielką plazmę wbudowaną w ścianę, na której dzień i noc można obserwować, jak dzieci Panem stają się mordercami z wyboru lub z przypadku (to nieistotne w ostatecznym rozrachunku, tak długo, jak przelewają krew ku uciesze tłumu). Finnick przychodzi później, zazwyczaj w rozpiętej koszuli, zazwyczaj lekko wstawiony, czasami na niewielkim haju, zawsze wyglądając, jakby postarzał się o dziesięć lat w ciągu jednego dnia. On idzie później pod prysznic i stoi pod strumieniem wody przez długi, długi czas, jakby miał nadzieję, że zmyje z niego nienawiść do samego siebie i echa dotyku, którego nigdy nie pragnął. Ona zostaje w salonie i czeka na niego z dwoma ręcznie skręcanymi papierosami w brązowych bibułkach, zapalniczką i szklanką wódki z lodem. On wraca, z wciąż mokrymi włosami, owinięty tylko ręcznikiem, wychyla alkohol jednym haustem, wypala papierosa, z którego unosi się niebieskawy dym, a potem całuje ją w szyję, w miejscu, w którym spotyka się ona z ramieniem, liczy palcami jej kręgi. Ona odchyla głowę do tyłu i wplata palce w jego wilgotne włosy, szarpiąc lekko.

Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiają, to ich niepisana zasada od samego początku. Johanna nie pyta, Finnick nie mówi; taka dobrana z nich para, nieprawdaż? Tak dobrze się rozumieją. Dwie strony tej samej monety. (Gdyby tylko tak było.)

To właśnie jest ich życie, w którym wypełniają sobą nawzajem te puste miejsca, zagłuszają tęsknotę, tłumią desperację, uśmierzają gniew. 

Tak wygląda ich portret, tych nieszczęśliwych kochanków z dwóch różnych dystryktów (widzicie, oni naprawdę nie mieli szans): są piękni i zabójczy, i tak bardzo tragiczni. Jest w nich wściekłość i wrzask, pączkujący tuż pod powierzchnią skóry, podchodzący do gardła niczym żółć, i czasami Johanna zakrywa usta Finnicka dłonią, dociskając tak mocno, że aż bieleją jej palce, przyciskając swoje usta do grzbietu własnej dłoni, bo boi się, że ich krzyk przeleje się przez nich jak wzburzona woda i porwie ich ze sobą, wielki, mityczny potop, ostateczna zagłada. (Może tak byłoby nawet lepiej.)

On mówi do niej _Johanna_ , zawsze _Johanna_ , nigdy _Jo_ , i jest w tym imieniu coś prawdziwego, tak samo, jak jest coś prawdziwego w sposobie, w jaki Finnick je wymawia, niemal bezgłośnie, kiedy ona chwyta go za kark i przyciąga do siebie. 

Ich oczy są zawsze otwarte.

 

**III**

_We’ve read  
the back of the book, we know what’s going to happen._

Opowiem ci historię, powiedzą. Opowiem ci historię o dziewczynie, która sądziła, że ma okruch lodu zamiast serca. (Tyle, że nie do końca. To niemal zabawne w swoim tragizmie, ale w końcu wszystkie najlepsze tragedie są właśnie takie, bohaterowie nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się mylą aż do samego końca; _ironia dramatyczna_.) Opowiem ci historię o dziewczynie, którą zapamiętają podręczniki, o której dzieci dorastające bez strachu przed arenami będą się uczyć w szkołach, ale tego, jaka była naprawdę, nie zapamięta nikt, bo przecież umarli nie mają wspomnień.

.

— Powiedz, Johanna, chciałabyś zostać rewolucjonistką? — pyta Finnick przyciszonym, pozornie lekkim tonem, kiedy siedzą w modnym kapitolińskim klubie (mają pewność, że nikt ich nie podsłucha, muzyka pulsuje wokół nich, ogłusza, dostaje się pod skórę) i Johanna wybucha śmiechem. Jeśli istnieje gdzieś lista osób nadających się na potencjalnych rewolucjonistów, jednego jest pewna: jej imię się na niej nie pojawia.

— Dobry żart. — Wychyla resztę swojego drinka i zaciąga się papierosem. 

— Chciałbym, żeby to był żart — szepcze Finnick. Jego usta muskają przy tym delikatnie płatek jej ucha. Dla postronnych wyglądają tak, jak każda inna para korzystająca z osłony ciemności. Nikt z nich nie wie, jak bardzo się mylą. — To ważne, Johanna. Potrzebuję cię tam. Potrzebuję _ciebie_ , rozumiesz?

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę Johanna ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w sam środek klatki piersiowej, wytłaczając powietrze z płuc. Niemal ugina się pod siłą tego ciosu. 

— No tak, w końcu ktoś musi dopilnować, żebyś nie dał się tam zabić za ideę — mówi wreszcie z nonszalancją, udając, że jest w stanie oddychać. — Jesteśmy zbyt młodzi i zbyt piękni, żeby umierać. 

(Wie, że to kolejne kłamstwo, które sobie opowiadają, ale mimo to chce w nie wierzyć, ten jeden raz.)

.

Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia przychodzi niemalże niespodziewanie, zakrada się jak złoczyńca i przykłada im ostrze noża do pleców, ale Johanna potrafi czytać znaki równie dobrze, jak którekolwiek z nich i wie, co to oznacza. Ta rewolucja będzie transmitowana na żywo.

Finnick dzwoni do niej tuż po tym, jak prezydent Snow ogłasza zasady. 

— Już zdecydowaliśmy — mówi. — Cokolwiek by się nie działo, Mags i ja zamierzamy się zgłosić. 

— Ja na szczęście nie mam takich rozterek — odpowiada Johanna. Jej ręce się nie trzęsą. — I dobrze. Nikt by nie kupił tego, że zgłaszam się z własnej woli, żeby zająć czyjeś miejsce. 

— Johanna…

— Nie, Finnick. Obiecałam, pamiętasz? 

Johanna dotrzymuje obietnic. To jedna z jej nielicznych zalet. 

— Jak… ona to przyjęła? — pyta po chwili milczenia. Nie potrafi zmusić się, by wypowiedzieć imię Annie na głos. Może to z jej strony okrutne, może to samolubne, ale uważa, że przynajmniej tyle jej się należy. 

— Tak dobrze, jak można było oczekiwać — mówi Finnick z cichym westchnieniem. — Próbowałem ją uspokoić, wytłumaczyć, ale… Nie sądzę, że dotrwałaby do wyjścia na arenę, gdyby ją wylosowano i nikt nie zgłosił się na jej miejsce. 

— Pomyśl, moglibyście być tragicznymi kochankami z Dystryktu Czwartego — prycha Johanna. 

— Przestań. Kurwa. — W głosie Finnicka słychać prawdziwy, żywy gniew. — Po prostu… przestań. Chociaż raz.

— Nie martw się — odpowiada Johanna spokojnym tonem, chociaż ma ochotę wydrapać mu oczy i wyrwać język, upewnić się, że nie będzie mógł już powiedzieć nic, co przeniknie ją bólem aż do kości. — Dopilnuję, żeby odzyskała cię całego i zdrowego.

(Wie, że ona będzie już tylko tracić.) 

— Do zobaczenia w Kapitolu — mówi wreszcie Finnick. — I… Johanna? Dziękuję. 

— Podziękujesz mi później.

.

Jest wiele rzeczy, o których Johanna prawdopodobnie nigdy nikomu nie powie (jest w tym dobra, widzicie, w milczeniu i ukrywaniu tego, co istotne; mówią, że wiemy o sobie tyle, na ile nas sprawdzono, tyle, że Johannę _sprawdzono_ i może być tego pewna), ale ta ostatnia noc przed wyjściem na arenę jest jedną z tych tajemnic, o których wie, że zabierze je ze sobą do grobu.

Finnick wie wszystko o tajemnicach, to jego zapłata i najgroźniejsza broń, bardziej zabójcza niż trójząb, który leży w jego dłoni, jakby właśnie tam było jego miejsce. 

Finnick by jej wybaczył, myśli potem, po wszystkim. 

Wchodzi bez pukania do jego pokoju, wciąż naga, uśmiechając się z niejaką satysfakcją na wspomnienie miny ciężko zbulwersowanej Katniss Everdeen. Nie czuje wstydu. Nie ma powodów, żeby się wstydzić, to tylko ciało, skorupa, na wpół wypełnione, dziurawe naczynie, nic więcej. Istnieją w niej bardziej intymne miejsca, które obnaża tylko w obecności Finnicka. 

— Johanna, doprawdy. — On przewraca oczami, ale nie odwraca wzroku. 

Johanna wzrusza ramionami.

— Pruderia wiecznie żywa — kwituje. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta dziewczyna się uchowała. 

Oboje wiedzą, że nie przyszła tu rozmawiać, bo wszystko, co mieli sobie do powiedzenia, zawierało się zawsze w ich gestach i spojrzeniach pomiędzy słowami, i wszystko to zostało już powiedziane. (Cóż, prawie wszystko. Tego najważniejszego, jak zwykle w takich opowieściach bywa, nie zdążyła mu powiedzieć. Prawda jest taka, że gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, być może i tak nigdy nie wyjawiłaby mu tego sekretu, którego istnienia na pewno się domyślał, musiał się domyślać, nie było innej możliwości, ale mimo to nigdy nie zapytał, nie o to. Być może oboje za bardzo bali się odpowiedzi.)

— To co, jeden, ostatni raz? — pyta, mając nadzieję, że to kolejne kłamstwo, chociaż wie, że nawet jeśli oboje przeżyją, to nic już nie będzie takie jak dawniej, że zawsze będzie przegrywać z małą, niepozorną Annie, bo właśnie takie zakończenie ma jej historia. 

— Johanna…

— Zamknij się. — Przyciska go do ściany. 

— Zamknij się. — Całuje go łapczywie, niezgrabnie, wygłodniale. 

— _Zamknij się_. — Zostawia mu na plecach czerwony ślad paznokci. To nie tak, że muszą się już przejmować, zachowywać pozory. 

Pod palcami Finnicka na jej ciele wykwitają czerwone ślady, które zmienią się w siniaki. To dobre, właściwe, tak się to zaczęło i tak powinno się skończyć, pot i krew, i ból. Johanna właśnie tego chce i wie, że Finnick pragnie tego samego, wie, że w tej chwili nikt nie rozumie go lepiej niż ona. Istnieje tylko ich dwoje i wszystko to, co ukryte głęboko wewnątrz nich — to trochę piękne, a trochę przerażające, jak oni sami. 

Finnick mówi: _Johanna_ i nie mówi: _kocham cię_ , i tak jest lepiej, naprawdę, bo wtedy Johanna nie musi udawać, że w miejscu, gdzie było kiedyś jej serce, wciąż zieje pustka. Jej imię na jego ustach jest realne, tak samo jak realne są ślady, które zostawiają jego dłonie i wargi, i zęby, i Johanna wyjdzie stąd z namacalnym dowodem, że, mimo wszystko, w jakiś sposób do siebie należą. To również jest dobre, _właściwe_. Niemalże idealne.

Kiedy wychodzi, przystaje w drzwiach, z ręką na klamce i odwraca się (to byłoby o tyle prostsze, gdyby nie musieli patrzeć sobie w oczy, ale tak to się właśnie zaczęło, od patrzenia sobie w oczy, więc tak samo musi się skończyć, a Johanna jest dobra w doprowadzaniu rzeczy do końca). Spogląda na niego przez chwilę, a potem mówi:

— Hej, Finnick? Nie umieraj, dobra?

— Ty też, Johanna. Ty też.

.

Kto by pomyślał, że z nich wszystkich to Johanna okaże się najlepszą rewolucjonistką.

Może to dlatego, że tak naprawdę nie ma już nic do stracenia i każdej nocy, kiedy Peeta płacze za Katniss, a Annie płacze za Finnickiem, ona nie ma za kim płakać, więc tylko zaciska z całej siły zęby i gdy pytają ją o nazwiska, miejsca, daty i plany, nie mówi nic, bo takie właśnie dostała instrukcje. 

Gdy pytają o to samo innych, Johanna mówi tylko: _zostawcie ich, zostawcie, oni nic nie wiedzą, nic, zupełnie nic, to ja, ja wiem, mnie pytajcie_ , Johanna krzyczy, Johanna kopie i gryzie, a potem milczy. Żadna z tajemnic, które jej powierzono, nigdy nie wychodzi na światło dzienne.

.

W koszmarach śni o tym, że tonie. Mówią, że kiedy umierasz we śnie, budzisz się, ale to nieprawda, kolejne kłamstwo, którym ich karmiono, fałszywa nadzieja na nabranie kolejnego oddechu po drugiej stronie. Kiedy Johanna tonie w swoich snach, nie budzi się, tylko czuje, jak woda zalewa jej płuca, jak wypełnia je aż po brzegi, zamyka krtań, sprawia, że Johanna zaczyna widzieć jak przez zasłonę czerwonawej mgiełki, a potem dusi się i idzie na dno, wciąż kopiąc wściekle i rozdrapując gardło do krwi, walcząc o ostatni, rozpaczliwy oddech wypełniony słoną wodą. W kieszeniach jej płaszcza ciążą niewielkie, okrągłe kamienie.

Widzi potem samą siebie, leżącą bez ruchu na kamienistym dnie, pogrzebaną w głębinie pod półprzezroczystą zasłoną sinej wody. Wie, że to sen tylko dlatego, że wciąż ma w nim długie włosy, które unoszą się wokół jej twarzy jak żałobny welon. 

Czasami w głębinach towarzyszą jej inni — białe twarze i wyblakłe oczy wpatrujące się w nią niewidzącym wzrokiem, włosy, w które wplecione są wodorosty, zsiniałe, popękane usta. Czasem topielcy tylko ją obserwują, ale czasem wyciągają po nią ręce, chwytają za włosy, za rąbek długiej, białej sukienki, którą ma na sobie, _jesteś nasza, należysz do nas, nie oddamy cię_. 

Bywa, że widzi czyjeś mocne, silne ręce ( _jego_ ręce, znajome i bezpieczne, poznałaby je zawsze i wszędzie) przeszukujące rozpaczliwie siną toń wody, ale nigdy nie są w stanie jej dosięgnąć. Zawsze zostaje tam, w dole, martwa i zapomniana.

.

Po Kapitolu zostają jej dwie pamiątki: blizny na ogolonej głowie, które rozdrapuje aż do krwi, i paniczny strach przed wodą.

( _Finnick to woda, to morze uderzające falami o brzeg, to tortura i śmierć, to oczyszczenie i odrodzenie, którego Johanna nigdy nie dostępuje. Teraz boi mu się spojrzeć w oczy, w obawie, że zobaczy w nich ukrytą toń jeziora._ )

Zostaje jej też uzależnienie od morfaliny, którą szprycują ją w Trzynastce, ale to przychodzi później, po tym, jak nie pozwalają jej zdechnąć w celi kapitolińskiego więzienia, po tym, jak wtłaczają w nią życie nawet wtedy, kiedy Johanna szarpie się, kopie i gryzie, dokładnie tak, jak robiła to podczas przesłuchań. Tak naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło, może tylko wstrząsy ustały (ciężko byłoby jej to stwierdzić z absolutną pewnością, bo czasami nocą tak mocno dygocze na swojej szpitalnej pryczy, że ma wrażenie, jakby wciąż płynął przez nią prąd).

Kiedy patrzy w lustro, widzi niemal obcą twarz, zapadłe policzki i wielkie, wygłodniałe oczy. Jej obojczyki wystają groteskowo, jak gdyby chciały przebić się przez woskowatą skórę o chorobliwie bladym odcieniu i można policzyć jej wszystkie żebra. Jej głowę pokrywa ciemna szczecina włosów, które odrastają o wiele za wolno. 

Finnick też nie jest sobą ( _Coś się ze mną stało, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zabrali Annie_ ; i nie sądziła, że cokolwiek zaboli ją bardziej, niż to, co robili jej w Kapitolu, ale proszę bardzo, życie po raz kolejny udowadnia, jak bardzo Johanna się myli). To dziwnie satysfakcjonujące i Johanna trochę nienawidzi się za tę myśl — ale to oznacza, że znów są tak bardzo do siebie podobni, że żadne z nich nie zostało w tyle, że oboje stracili część siebie, której już nigdy nie odzyskają, nieważne, jak bardzo by się starali. 

Mimo to Finnick próbuje, próbuje ze wszystkich sił i Johanna ma ochotę go uderzyć, wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że tylko się oszukuje, że może ożenić się z Annie, może mieć z nią śliczne dzieci o rdzawych włosach i oczach koloru morza, ale to niczego nie zmieni, niczego nie naprawi, już zawsze będzie trochę jak zepsuta zabawka. 

(To nie tak, że Johanna nie chce, żeby Finnick był szczęśliwy, nie jest aż tak samolubna. Ale ona spojrzała na ostatnią stronę tej książki, zna zakończenie tej historii i wie, że dla żadnego z nich nie jest ono łaskawe.) 

— Nie jesteś na mnie zła, prawda? — pyta ją, jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało. — Rozumiesz, dlaczego muszę to zrobić?

— Mówiłam ci, że dopilnuję, żeby odzyskała cię całego i zdrowego — odpowiada Johanna, czując, jak wzbiera w niej brzydki, niemal histeryczny śmiech. — Nie sądziłam tylko, że tak to będzie wyglądało. 

Milczą przez chwilę, siedząc udo przy udzie. Johanna czuje ciepło jego ciała. Finnick zawsze był ciepły. 

— Mówiłam im, że oni nic nie wiedzą, żeby zostawili ich w spokoju — odzywa się wreszcie ona lekko zdławionym głosem. Szczypią ją oczy, ale to od tego ostrego światła. — Mówiłam, żeby wzięli mnie zamiast nich, mówiłam…

— Wiem. — Finnick łapie ją za trzęsące się ręce, ale Johanna chce, żeby _zrozumiał_. Potrzebuje tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Nie wie, dlaczego. Być może to przez te prochy. — Nie musiałaś. 

Johanna kręci głową. 

— Obiecałam. 

Finnick patrzy na ich złączone palce. 

— Dziękuję. 

Całuje ją w czoło i wydaje jej się to bardziej intymne, niż wszystkie ich pocałunki z przeszłości. _Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, dlaczego_ , chce go zapytać, ale boi się, że zna już odpowiedź, i gdyby usłyszała, jak Finnick mówi to na głos, nie byłaby w stanie go oddać. To i tak już zabiera wszystkie jej siły, Johanna nie potrzebuje kolejnego — ostatniego — ciosu, po którym mogłaby się już nie podnieść.

.

Spędza dni otoczona ludźmi, którzy w większości jej nie znają, albo znają ją tylko z opowieści i traktują ją jak bombę z opóźnionym zapłonem, wściekłego psa, który gotowy jest ugryźć w każdej chwili.

Patrzcie, wydają się mówić, oto Johanna Mason. Rewolucjonistka. Zwyciężczyni (tak, to zostaje z tobą na zawsze, nieważne, gdzie pójdziesz, nawet w Trzynastce nie jest w stanie pozbyć się tego piętna). 

Uważajcie na nią, wydają się mówić. Żaden Zwycięzca nie wychodzi z areny całkowicie normalny. 

Johanna nie robi nic, żeby rozwiać ich iluzje. (Te dotyczące jej samej. Z tym drugim całkowicie się zgadza.)

Spotyka się z terapeutą kilka razy w tygodniu i nie odpowiada na większość zadawanych jej pytań, a jeśli już to robi, to zazwyczaj pluje jadem albo po prostu pieprzy trzy po trzy, zmyśla, opowiada tanie historyjki, które nigdy nie przydarzyły się jej, a co najwyżej ludziom, których znała, byle tylko dał jej już wreszcie spokój. On jest absolutnie świadom tego, co robi Johanna, a ona wie, że on wie, ale ma to głęboko w dupie. 

Nienawidzi szarych ścian klitki, w której przesiadują podczas tych bezsensownych sesji, czuje się uwięziona, osaczona jak zwierzę w klatce, z trudem łapie oddech. Terapeuta każe jej oddychać głęboko, a potem zadaje kolejne pytanie, które do niczego nie prowadzi. Johanna nie wie, co tak naprawdę chcą przez to osiągnąć, bo przecież jej nie da się już naprawić, ona zawsze będzie zepsuta, niezdolna do normalnego funkcjonowania, ale to w końcu nic nowego, _spóźniliście się tylko o jakieś pięć lat, idioci_. 

Pozostałą część czasu spędza na treningach, przerywanych starannie zaplanowanymi posiłkami, oraz spaniu. Przypomina sobie powoli, jak zabijać (nigdy tego całkowicie nie zapomniała, o nie, nawet jeśli niektóre wspomnienia zmyła powódź, to jest w jej krwi, w jej kościach). Przypomina sobie, jak to jest być Johanną Mason. Czasem, kiedy akurat zdarzy jej się wolna chwila, snuje się po podziemiach Trzynastki, niemal anonimowa w tłumie pełnym szarych twarzy (tylko zgolone włosy i strupy gojące się powoli na jej głowie zdradzają, że nie jest kolejnym zwyczajnym żołnierzem). Bywa, że spotyka Gale’a Hawthorne’a, który częstuje ją papierosem, a potem stoją obok siebie, paląc w całkowitym milczeniu, po czym rozchodzą się, każde w swoją stronę. Czasem podkrada zapasy morfaliny innym pacjentom i przez kilka chwil może dryfować pomiędzy snem a rzeczywistością i _nie pamiętać_. To jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie przydarzają się Johannie w Dystrykcie Trzynastym. O reszcie niemal nie warto wspominać. 

Pod prysznice chodzi z rzadka i tylko wtedy, kiedy ma pewność, że nikogo tam nie zastanie. Nikt nie musi oglądać tego upokorzenia, którego doświadcza tam raz po raz, próbując wejść pod ciepły strumień wody i czując, jak jej gardło zaciska się w panice, a potem nie może oddychać, dusi się i drapie gardło aż do krwi zbyt krótkimi paznokciami. Jest żałosna, _żałosna_ , i nienawidzi własnego ciała, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi swojego umysłu. Johanna Mason jest najsilniejszą osobą, jaką zna — tak było zawsze. Johanna zawsze parła naprzód, bez względu na wszystko, ale teraz czuje się, jakby napotkała przeszkodę nie do obejścia ( _ściana wody, zielonkawoniebieska kurtyna, która czeka, by wchłonąć ją całą_ ) i nie wie, jak sobie poradzić z tym paraliżującym strachem. To dla niej coś niemalże obcego — owszem, bała się na arenie, ale to był zupełnie inny rodzaj strachu, to był strach przed tym, co ją otacza, nie przed tym, co kryje się w niej samej. 

Być może tak właśnie czuje się Annie, myśli Johanna, niemal wybuchając śmiechem. Widać Finnick zawsze miał słabość do szalonych kobiet.

.

Z wesela Finnicka i Annie wychodzi niezauważona przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, czując gorzką suchość w ustach i drżenie rąk. Przyrzekła sobie, że to jedno zrobi zupełnie przytomna, bez morfaliny krążącej w jej żyłach i przesłaniającej jej świat szarawą mgiełką, która sprawia, że kontury rzeczywistości zaczynają się nieco rozmywać. To byłoby takie kuszące, ukraść kilka starannie odliczonych ampułek i nie czuć nic nic nic, nie słyszeć i nie widzieć ( _nie słyszeć śmiechu Annie i ciepłego głosu Finnicka, nie widzieć ich ukradkowych pocałunków i splecionych palców_ ), ale Johanna jest twarda (widzicie, nie złamały jej nawet tortury Kapitolu, jak wielu innych ludzi może to o sobie powiedzieć?), więc idzie tam całkowicie przytomna, nawet życzy im szczęścia (proszę, jak doskonale potrafi grać, tak, tak, nie tylko on jest świetnym aktorem, zapamiętajcie to sobie), a potem wychodzi, kiedy tylko ma pewność, że Finnick patrzy w innym kierunku.

W korytarzu natyka się na Gale’a, który stoi oparty o ścianę z ponurą miną i pali papierosa. Johanna wyjmuje mu go z ręki trzęsącymi się lekko palcami i zaciąga się dwa razy, a potem klepie go po policzku i wkłada niedopałek pomiędzy jego lekko rozchylone wargi. 

— Nie zapomnij pogratulować młodej parze — mówi nieco jadowitym głosem. — To byłoby w złym tonie.

.

Johanna leży odwrócona twarzą do ściany na łóżku, kiedy Finnick przychodzi do niej wieczorem, w przededniu ataku na Kapitol. Są sami, pogrążeni w półmroku — to jedno się nie zmieniło. Wciąż należą do świata cieni, zawieszeni w pół drogi między światłem a ciemnością. Może to dobrze, że Johanna nie widzi dokładnie jego twarzy. Może to dobrze, że on nie widzi jej.

Jest wściekła, wściekła na samą siebie, że musi tu zostać, czekając bezsilnie na jakiekolwiek wiadomości; powinna być silniejsza, twardsza, bardziej odporna (to nie powinno było jej tak złamać, _nie nie nie, to wszystko zupełnie nie tak, ona zawsze otrzepuje się i idzie dalej_ ). Powinna być tam z nimi, kiedy nadejdzie czas, żeby chwycić prezydenta Snowa za gardło i zmiażdżyć mu krtań. Johanna by to zrobiła, zrobiłaby to z radością, uśmiechając się drapieżnie i patrząc, jak powoli uchodzi z niego życie, _cała przyjemność po mojej stronie_. Nie dałaby mu umrzeć szybko, o nie; może Johanna niewiele wie o sprawiedliwości, ale tego jest pewna — tak właśnie wyglądałaby sprawiedliwość dla ludu Panem. Dla Finnicka. Dla niej. 

Ma ochotę powiedzieć: _Zabij go dla mnie, zabij go dla nas wszystkich_ ; wie, że Finnick również jest do tego zdolny, że on też sądzi, że zemsta i sprawiedliwość to w tym przypadku jedno i to samo. 

(To dobrze, oni i tak nie potrafiliby oddzielić już jednego od drugiego, ale oboje wiedzą, jak nazwie to z pewnością historia, bez względu na wszystko — _sprawiedliwość_. _Tyranom została wymierzona sprawiedliwość_ , powiedzą, a oni mieli w tym swój udział: Johanna Mason i Finnick Odair. Tak właśnie zapamięta ich Panem. 

I gówno będą wiedzieć, myśli Johanna. Nikt nie zapamięta ich prawdziwych twarzy.) 

— Johanna? — mówi Finnick, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu, i Johanna dygocze, dygocze tak bardzo, że wydaje jej się, że zaraz umrze, zęby uderzają o siebie z głośnym szczękiem i nie może przestać się trząść, _pierdolona morfalina_ , kurwa, Johanna, weź się w garść. 

Przełyka z trudem ślinę, czując, jak Finnick obejmuje ją ramionami i trzyma, aż dreszcze w końcu ustają. 

— Zły dzień? — pyta. 

— Dzień jak każdy inny — prycha Johanna pogardliwie, usiłując zapanować nad ciałem, które zmieniło się teraz w zdradziecki instrument. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której Johanna nienawidzi najbardziej na świecie, to jest to bezsilność, i właśnie tak się teraz czuje. Zupełnie bezsilna. Ma ochotę wydrapać sobie drogę ucieczki z własnego ciała paznokciami, ale pielęgniarki obcinają je tuż przy skórze, bojąc się, że mogłaby rozdrapać sobie nimi żyły, gdyby chciała się zabić. 

— Johanna, słuchaj… — Finnick zawiesza głos i patrzy na nią, jakby chciał coś wyczytać w jej wychudłej twarzy. — Zaopiekujesz się nimi, prawda? Jeśli nie wrócę. Obiecaj, że się nimi zaopiekujesz. Annie i moim dzieckiem. 

Jak może, _jak może_ być taki samolubny, taki egoistyczny? _Jak_? Czy nie rozumie, że Johanna nie może mu odmówić, bo przecież idącym na śmierć się nie odmawia, nawet jeżeli jego prośba sprawia, że ma ochotę zgiąć się w pół, że ma ochotę otworzyć szeroko usta i krzyczeć, aż wykrzyczy z siebie całą tę wściekłość i rozpacz, i ból? 

— Jasne — mówi, uśmiechając się z trudem, i nikt nigdy nie dowiaduje się, ile kosztuje ją ten uśmiech, nikt nigdy nie dowiaduje się, że zabiera całą jej siłę, nie zostawiając nic poza nieznośną, niemożliwą do zapełnienia pustką. — Ale hej, Finnick? Nie umieraj, dobra?

— Postaram się. — Uśmiecha się smutno i całuje ją w skroń. Przez chwilę Johanna czuje jego oddech na swojej skórze. — I dziękuję — szepcze.

— Podziękujesz mi później.

.

Finnick umiera sam, jak każdy bohater tragiczny powinien, a Johanna zostaje, znów pozostawiona samej sobie, podczas gdy wszyscy ją opuszczają (chociaż to przecież ona miała być tą, która opuszcza, to niesprawiedliwe, tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe), a potem słucha zawodzenia Annie dochodzącego z pokoju obok i czuje się tak, jakby nigdy nie opuściła Kapitolu. Później tego samego wieczoru (po raz pierwszy od nie pamięta, jak dawna) stoi pod lodowato zimnym prysznicem przez długi, długi czas, podczas gdy jej ciałem wstrząsają gwałtowne dreszcze i zbiera jej się na wymioty, ale woda, ten wielki, mityczny potop, który na nią spada, zagłusza wszystkie te nieludzkie dźwięki, jakie wydaje z siebie za każdym razem, gdy otwiera usta, by nabrać powietrza. (Woda potrafi zagłuszyć wiele rzeczy, przekonała się o tym sama.)

To jej kara za to, że nie było jej tam, by go uratować. 

Być może powinny płakać razem: Annie, wojenna wdowa, i Johanna, _ta trzecia_ , bo przecież obie go kochały, i tak właśnie robią ludzie, kiedy umiera ktoś, kogo kochają, prawda? Płaczą razem. Ale to oznaczałoby, że Johanna musiałaby powiedzieć Annie, że jej ukochany Finnick nie był święty, a nawet ona nie jest na tyle samolubna, by to zrobić. 

Chciałaby go nienawidzić, chciałaby być na niego wściekła, wściekła za to, że tak po prostu umarł i ją tutaj zostawił, chciałaby wykrzyczeć mu tę nienawiść w twarz, ale jedyne, co ją teraz wypełnia, to dziki skowyt, który ukrywa za zaciśniętymi zębami, i ta pustka, którą po sobie pozostawił, część Johanny, którą wyrwał i zabrał ze sobą. Jak mogła być taka głupia, taka nieprzewidująca, powinna była wiedzieć, że właśnie tak to się skończy — _wiedziała_ , że właśnie tak to się skończy, nie jest przecież naiwna — a mimo to pozwoliła mu wziąć na własność część siebie, ba, oddała mu ją niemal dobrowolnie. Nawet jeśli wiedziała na samym początku, że jest już wystarczająco niekompletna. Więc nie, Johanna go nie nienawidzi, ale też nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. 

(Kocha go, jest już w stanie przyznać to przed samą sobą, ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?)

— Wiem, że za nim tęsknisz — mówi potem Annie z oczami pełnymi łez ( _słona woda przelewająca się przez kamienisty brzeg, martwe ciała w głębinie, teraz dołączyło do nich kolejne_ ).

Co ty wiesz, chce krzyczeć, co ty wiesz, nic, nic, ty nigdy nie musiałaś o to walczyć, ty nie wiesz, jak to jest, nie rozumiesz, tobie wszystko zostało ofiarowane, ja musiałam to sobie wydrzeć, kalecząc palce do krwi. 

_Tak mi przykro_ , _tak mi przykro_ , mówią wszyscy, ale te słowa ani razu nie są skierowane do niej, jakby zapomnieli o tym, że nie tylko Annie Cresta straciła kogoś ważnego tamtego dnia w Kapitolu, że nie trzeba wymieniać przysiąg i obrączek, by nosić żałobę.

.

Finnick umarł z daleka od morza, myśli, i to nie w porządku, kurwa, to nie tak miało być, _to nie tak, nie tak_. Kiedy umierał, nie widział nawet nieba.

Przeżyli nie ci, którzy powinni, myśli, a na liście poległych znajdują się zupełnie _niewłaściwe_ nazwiska. On jest jednym z nich. Johanna niemal się dziwi, że na tej liście nie ma również jej imienia, ale widać ciężko ją zabić, ona zawsze się wylizuje, zawsze przeżywa, tak, tak, właśnie to można o niej powiedzieć: Johanna _przeżywa_ , bez względu na wszystko. Więc właśnie to robi i tym razem — wstaje, otrzepuje się i żyje dalej, bo nie ma innego wyjścia. (Gdyby miała być ze sobą szczera, przyznałaby, że nie sądziła, że to możliwe, nie tym razem, nie po tym ciosie, który otrzymała.)

Rozumie, że są w niej rany, które nigdy się nie zabliźnią, które na zawsze zostaną otwarte.

.

Po wojnie wraca do swojego dystryktu, gdzie wita ją na wpół spalony dom o poczerniałych oknach ziejących w ścianach niczym puste oczodoły. Johanna pakuje pozostałości swojego dawnego życia do trzech kartonów i przeprowadza się do domu obok. Zbyt wiele z nich stoi teraz pustych.

Stara się o nim nie myśleć, stara się nie rozdrapywać zbyt świeżych ran, bo wie, że cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, jakkolwiek by tego nie chciała, nie jest w stanie cofnąć się do tego, co było przedtem. Wszyscy ci, którzy przeżyli wbrew wszelkiej logice i własnym oczekiwaniom, muszą nauczyć się, jak żyć w tym nowym świecie, w którym istnieje zbyt dużo opuszczonych domów o ciemnych oknach i rodzin, w których kogoś zabrakło. Johanna nie jest jedyną, która wie, co to znaczy kogoś stracić, ale to jej ból, jej więznący w gardle krzyk, jej dziki, niemal zwierzęcy skowyt, one należą do niej i tylko do niej, i to nie jest doświadczenie, które można z kimkolwiek dzielić, tak samo jak nikomu nie można oddać własnego bólu i żałoby, dlatego Johanna pozwala sobie na bycie samolubną, to jej prawo, sama je sobie wywalczyła i ma na dowód blizny, które mogłaby pokazać niedowiarkom.

Obiecuje sobie na samym początku, że nie będzie żyć przeszłością, nawet jeśli wciąż nosi tę przeszłość w sobie, i czasami prawie jej się to udaje. 

Jest tylko jedna obietnica, której nie dotrzymuje, ta ostatnia, ta najważniejsza. Johanna trochę się za to nienawidzi, ale wie, że nie byłaby w stanie pojechać do Czwórki — wie, że nie byłaby w stanie spojrzeć na dziecko Annie, jedyne, co zostało jej po Finnicku (Johanna nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci, nie tylko dlatego, że ich nie chce, Kapitol się o to zatroszczył), a potem tak po prostu wziąć kolejny oddech. Boi się, że to zniszczyłoby ją tak, jak nie zdołało jej zniszczyć nic innego. Ma nadzieję, że Finnick by jej wybaczył, mimo wszystko. 

Pierwsze miesiące po wojnie są ciężkie, brakuje wszystkiego, a nad całym dystryktem przechodzą gwałtowne burze. Johanna słyszy o potężnych sztormach w Dystrykcie Czwartym, o wyrzucanych na brzeg rybach, które umierają powoli, poruszając rozpaczliwie skrzelami. 

_Zabierz mnie nad morze_ , chciała go kiedyś poprosić, w tych szczęśliwszych i jednocześnie bardziej rozpaczliwych czasach, ale teraz woda to dla niej zły omen, zwiastun śmierci, i kiedy Johanna myśli o ciężkim od soli, wilgotnym powietrzu, ma wrażenie, że nie może złapać oddechu, że dusi się jak ryba wyrzucona przez sztorm na brzeg. 

W rocznicę upadku Kapitolu, telewizja emituje dokument nakręcony przez Cressidę, poświęcony rewolucji i tym, którzy w tym spektaklu zagrali główne role. Katniss Everdeen i Peeta Mellark. Gale Hawthorne i Haymitch Abernathy. Johanna Mason i Finnick Odair. Te imiona zapamięta historia. Ona chce tylko zapamiętać jego głos. 

(Czasami łapie się na tym, że nie pamięta tych małych rzeczy, tych z pozoru zupełnie nieistotnych, i nienawidzi się za to bardziej niż za wszystko inne, tak, jakby miała poczucie, że nie tęskni za nim wystarczająco mocno.)

Johanna zaciska zęby, zwija dłonie w pięści i kaleczy sobie knykcie aż do krwi. 

Następnego dnia, kiedy głód morfaliny sprawia, że niemal chce jej się wyć, pakuje cały swój dobytek, zostawia klucze na komodzie przy wejściu, zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i wyjeżdża do Dwójki, zostawiając Dystrykt Siódmy za sobą, by nigdy już tam nie wrócić. Kto by przypuszczał, jak bardzo wojna zmienia czasami ludzi. Ale Dystrykt Siódmy pełen jest cieni przechadzających się pomiędzy omszałymi pniami drzew i ech odbijających się w koronach, i Johanna nie potrafi żyć pośród duchów. Ona sama nosi ich w sobie wystarczająco dużo. 

_Nawrót_ , orzekają lekarze w Dwójce; Johanna dostaje nowego terapeutę, którego nienawidzi równie mocno jak poprzedniego, a ślady po igłach tym razem goją się wolniej i dłużej pozostają zaognione. Powinna sobie pogratulować, jest teraz w końcu pełnoprawną ćpunką. 

(Nawrót nie trwa długo, ale psychoterapeuta zostaje. Leczą ją na koszt państwa, oczywiście, wszystko dla bohaterów wojennych, wszystko dla zbawców Panem. To niemal zabawne w swojej ironii.)

Annie pisze do niej listy, których Johanna nigdy nie otwiera. Za to też trochę się nienawidzi. 

Raz odwiedza ją Haymitch i piją do rana, niewiele przy tym mówiąc, bo oboje mogą rozmawiać tylko o umarłych. Na odchodne Haymitch przytula ją niezgrabnie, niemal szorstko, i mówi:

— Nie jesteś w tym sama, złotko. 

Johannie trochę chce się płakać.

.

Jest kilka rzeczy, których się nauczyła.

Na przykład: są historie, w których nie ma miejsca na sprawiedliwość. Czasami tragicznym kochankom nie dane jest być razem. Czasami umierają oboje (niektórzy nazywają to najpiękniejszą historią miłosną świata, ale Johanna nie widzi w tym nic pięknego ani wzniosłego). Czasami umiera tylko jedno z nich (to tak naprawdę o wiele gorsze). Czasami umiera nie to, które powinno (to ten najgorszy scenariusz, to właśnie jej historia). Prawda jest taka, że Finnick umarł, podczas gdy ona przeżyła i nic tego nie zmieni, choćby zdarła sobie gardło, krzycząc i poobdzierała dłonie aż do krwi. 

Albo: bohaterowie nigdy nie są ludźmi z krwi i kości. To w pewnym sensie pocieszające. Johanna wie, że ta niewzruszona Katniss Everdeen, którą regularnie pokazują wszystkie stacje telewizyjne, nie jest tą niepewną, pełną zwątpienia i goryczy Katniss, z którą Johanna dzieliła szpitalną salę. Że jej własna twarz patrząca na nią z ekranu telewizora nie jest jej prawdziwą twarzą. Że ten Finnick, którego lud Panem widzi w starannie edytowanych filmach dokumentalnych, nie jest tym Finnickiem, który całował ją łapczywie, wygłodniały i zdesperowany; który co wieczór zmywał obrzydzenie do samego siebie, podczas gdy ona czekała na niego ze szklanką wódki i papierosem; który mówił do niej w ciemności. Ten Finnick należał tylko do niej. To dobre, właściwe. Tak powinno być. 

I jeszcze: niektóre historie nigdy nie powinny zostać opowiedziane, tak jest po prostu lepiej. W niektórych historiach nie ma bohaterów, pamiętacie? — i tak jest właśnie w jej przypadku. Johanna zagrała swoją rolę, o tak, zagrała ją perfekcyjnie, ale ona sama jest pusta w środku, bo wszystko to, co posiadała, zostało jej odebrane kawałek po kawałku, nawet te najbardziej intymne części jej samej, do których dostęp miał jedynie Finnick; on umarł, pozostawiwszy ją niekompletną i nieodwracalnie zniszczoną, zderzył się z nią z siłą huraganu i zostawił za sobą ruiny i zgliszcza. Johanna wie, jak kończy się ta historia; widzicie, ona zawsze chciała wiedzieć to, co najgorsze, więc spojrzała na ostatnią stronę i już rozumie — rozumie, że inaczej po prostu nie mogło być. 

I czasem, tylko czasem, czuje w sobie coś więcej, niż tylko wściekłość i wrzask.

**Author's Note:**

> I Richard Siken, _Scheherazade_  
>  II Richard Siken, _Little Beast_  
>  III Richard Siken, _Snow and Dirty Rain_


End file.
